A Careless Whisper
by Ivan the Bear
Summary: When did their lives become such a nightmare? KaixRay, TysonxMax, TalaxBryan, JohnnyxMax
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT A/N**: Okay! So I know I should be working on my Fruits Basket story BUT I have serious writers block with that one. So I'm going to start a new story entirely and in a completely different fandom: Beyblade! All of my previous Beyblade stories have been random and plotless. So I'm going to make a serious/romantic one. I know the prologue is short and might seem a tad OOC but starting with chapter one most everyone will not be OOC.

**Warnings: **Shounen-Ai/Yaoi/Self Mutilation

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Beyblade or any of its characters

**A Careless Whisper**

Even with the lights off the scene was visible. Not that he was looking. No. He had better things to do than to take a look around at the hotel bathroom. His normally bright gold eyes stared into their dark and dull reflection in the bathroom mirror, taking in the pain held within the deep pools. The once healthy and tanned skin was growing pale and sick looking day by day under the loss and strain of it's many secrets. Arms going into small wrists and hands, once so strong now weak as they shook from the effort. Even as he pushed the x-acto knife deeper to form another slit, another cut, he did not take his eyes off of his own. He wanted, above all else, to watch himself suffer. And only when he felt he'd done enough for the time being would he pull the knife away from his blood covered wrists and hands and look at the scene he'd caused.

Feeling enough damage had been done, he lowered his eyes slowly down to his arm. A few new cuts here and there across his wrist, a few smaller ones on the palm of his hand. The feeling of satisfaction took him over as the blood slipped off his wrist and onto the sink. He smiled softly, closing his eyes. Not a tear built up. Not a feeling of regret or complete sadness took over. He did what needed to be done. It was what he deserved after all. He wasn't worthy of his team. His life. His captain.

His name? Ray Kon

His reason? Kai Hiwatari

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: **oh dear! I got one review and it made me want to update this very badly. So that you very much Awed_Reader.**

**Warnings: **Shounen-Ai/Yaoi/Self Mutilation

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Beyblade or any of its characters

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 1**

Open eyes

Sit up

Get out of bed

Take shower

Put clothes on

Bind hair

Check arms/hands

Right. That, ladies and gentlemen, is my daily morning checklist. Everything on there needs to be done before I can even think about stepping out the door. Obviously one needs to open their eyes before they can sit up. To get out of bed would mean sitting up (unless, of course, I wanted to end up on my ass on the floor). To take a shower would obviously mean getting out of bed because as far as I know of nobody has yet to invent a bed-shower. I could put clothes on before I take a shower but then my clothes would get kind of wet. Now, binding my hair and putting my clothes on are fairly interchangeable. I could do either one first. But I would ultimately rather get dressed before hand because I really don't like the idea of binding my hair while wet, naked, and looking like some boobless version of Pamela Anderson in her Tommy Lee sex tape.

If you haven't guessed by now, I'm not the kid I was awhile ago, I'm not the happy-go-lucky, always smiling 16 year old Ray Kon. No. I'm the screwed up, deep thinking 18 year old Ray Kon. Back. Single and ready to mingle. Eh..not really. But I am back and single. Actually…I've always been here…and I've always been single. So, in retrospect, one could cancel out the last half of this paragraph.

Think im acting weird? I guess I am. Weird I mean.

So maybe I should explain a few things to you.

I cut. Not big time just when I feel like im getting too happy for my own good. Ill give myself a cut or two to remind myself that I am undeserving. That might sound crazy but I really believe that I'm unworthy.

'oh but why, Ray? You TOO are deserving. You're a member of the best Beyblade team around, you have talent and looks.'

Well…yeah. I do. But I don't deserve any of it. Not at all. You're probably asking yourself why I consider myself to be undeserving. The truth is…I am unworthy and undeserving because I really want to bang Kai Hiwatari.

Haha im sure you were expecting something more like "im gay" or "I love him"..eh..naw. Yeah im gay but im not really sure its love here. Infact im positive it's pure, raw lust that I have for the captain, oh my captain. And how does that make me undeserving?

Simple.

Because he is the vision of sex. The definition of a man at only 19 years old. Strong. Smart. Sexy. And very very straight.

And I? I am the vision of pathetic. The definition of a weakling at 18 years old. Tired. Suicidal. Thin. And very very gay.

I stared into the mirror, running my eyes of the image projected back at me. My hair was done. My clothes were on. Wrist bands and gloves covering up the damage done. I looked normal. Almost. I knew I was paler. Thinner. Weaker than I had been. But thankfully this team I call friends are all so oblivious to anything outside their own moments. Even -on-Legs himself hasn't seemed to realize my slowly deteriorating will to live.

Like I said, I'm thankful.

I want my end to come slowly for me but abrupt like a shot of ice water to the face for them.

I want to make sure they can't stop me.

Oh wow. 11 AM already? I need to go start on lunch for Christ sake. Kai said he wanted it ready before she showed up and I whole heartedly agreed to have it ready. Who's she? She my adoring audience is no one other than my captains girlfriend.

**TBC..**

**A/N: I think this was pretty OOC =__= im trying to work on that. When I read a really good story or fan fiction I tend to pick up the writing and wording style of that person. And that's what happened here Dx so im sorry if it's a little out there. Read and review please**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Awed_Reader you are the shiz. I re-read the first chapter multiple times before uploading it because I just keep wondering if it makes sense or if it's even good enough to add on. But thank you so much for reviewing.

**Warnings: **Shounen-Ai/Yaoi/Self-Mutilation

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Beyblade or any of it's characters

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 2**

That girl. I. She. Him. We. Gah! Welcome back folks. You're here just in time to witness the divine goddess (or not) that is Kai Hiwataris infamous girlfriend Meikayla. Before I jump into my ranting thoughts on how she, in all that is holy, ties in with this whole deal, let me give you a little background, behind the scenes view of how this all began. First of all, Meikayla Queen of the Superficially Unsuperficial and Kai God himself have only been dating for…meh….six or seven months. I don't really try and keep track. But anyway, so yes. Six or seven months and that damn bitch is already talking about getting married and having babies and moving back to Russia (which made me want to fall down laughing my cute little ass off because she's from Jamaica, not Russia) and just living out a super awesome life.

Want to barf yet? No? well let me continue.

She wants to plan his future. Kais future. She wants to tell him what to do. What to be after Beyblading has fallen in popularity. And Kai doesn't care.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen. You heard right.

Kai. Is. Letting. Her. Plan. His. FUTURE.

How sick is that shit? He won't even let me make plans for a team dinner and he's just going to hand over his precious, valuable future to the idiot he's fucking. I have to wonder if he's still okay in the head.

Infact, it's that very topic that has brought her over to our humble abode tonight. She wants to run her ideas past the Bladebreakers and just see what opinions we have. Fft. Like she really cares. She'll act like she does and then she'll turn around and make him a world renounced Russian Lawyer or some high class shit.

So here I am. And here you are. And there she is. And Kai is…well…still nowhere to be found. But he'll show up.

"Kitten. Could you please pass me the salt?" Meikayla asked, batting her eyelashes like it would make a god damn difference. I grabbed the salt and handed it to her like a fine gentlemen would. After all, nobody knows of my hatred for her and all that she associates with. Well, except Max. He knows. But I'll get into that later. Suddenly, as I knew he would, Kai stepped into the kitchen looking oh so fine in just sort of baggy jeans and a plain black t-shirt. I wanted to shove my pasta away and eat him instead. But eating delicious Russians is on the list of really bad table manners. I know. Max told me so. So instead I try and focus on seeming interested in the fact that she-whore was now all over Kai.

I held in my vomit as she opened her mouth to speak.

"So!" she said in her high pitched voice, "I'm really very thankful that you guys let me come over tonight." she giggled. She always giggles. And she says that shit like we have a choice. No. she just shows up whether or not we say she can. "because, well, I really wanted to ask you guys something."

That attracted Tyson and Kennys attention but not mine. I knew what she was up to and I wasn't about to buy into it. Seeing that she had at least almost everyone's attention, she continued on with words that I had not expected. With words that arose both fright and queasiness in me. Words that made even Tyson gawk like an idiot:

"How would you guys like to have a baby around?"

W-what? Why in the world would she ask us that? I mean I know (unfortunately) what goes on with her and Kai but seriously…she couldn't mean..

"w-what?" Tyson stammered, seemingly unsure if he had heard right. Max had dropped his fork back into his bowl and Kennys mouth opened and closed as if he were imitating a fish. Meikayla giggled, reaching over to take Kais hand. Without my consent I felt myself start to growl low in my throat.

"Sillies!" she laughed. "im pregnant!"

That was that. I shoved my chair back from the table and dashed out of the overly crowded kitchen, not even bothering to excuse myself. Once in the safety of the little bathroom I realized how I had reacted. 'letting my inner feelings get in the way' I thought, watching myself again. No good. I could not react like that again or Kai would get suspicious.

Or..maybe he wouldn't. Maybe no body would.

But I still couldn't take that chance.

I knelt down and reached under the sink, reaching around behind the miscellaneous items until I found what I was looking for.

Good.

It's punishment time.

**TBC…**

**A/N: I don't know how well this turned out so I guess you guys should just read and review. Helpful critiques are very much welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: ffffuu~ thank you Awed_Reader and Anonym for reviewing the last chapter. =D seriously. You guys rock my socks off. And Anonym, there is reason behind Meikayla being Prego but you have to keep reading to figure it out.

**Warnings: **Shounen-Ai/Yaoi/Self-Mutilation/Language/uh….anything else?

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 3**

Well guess who fucked up again, ladies and gentlemen. I'll have you know I didn't return that night. To dinner I mean. After repeatedly slicing myself up and cleaning up the mess I had made I retired to my bed. Not that I was tired. No. Faking sleep is just one of my many ways of dealing with situations I have once again screwed up. Really. When that bitch said she was pregnant I had a few desires at that point. One was to off myself then and there. The other was to off her and take Kai back to my room for some fun. Of course, neither happened. If the first had happened I wouldn't be telling you guys all this now would I? and If I had killed her this chapter probably would have opened with either a funeral scene where im happy as fuck or a sex scene where im also happy as fuck.

So yes. Im alive. She's alive. She's pregnant with his baby. He's obviously okay with that. Im not. She is. He's the one I want. He's the one she has. So what am I going to do about this? Well…it doesn't matter what I can do about this. What matters is what I will do. And what I will do is sulk about my room and then punish myself when I get to optimistic. And then around Kai I'll act all fine and dandy and then steal him away from her out of nowhere like two toddlers wrestling over the last juice box…

How old am I? 5?

How fucking immature can I get?

Apparently, very immature does not even do me justice.

And you know how this all gets better?

Kai and I share a room.

Yes. Him and I share a room. Two beds. Two boys. One room. One is single, gay and horny 9 times out of 10. The other one is taken, straight, and in about 9 more months is going to be a father. What you're probably wondering here (if you're a pervert who likes to know details) is how in the world this works if his girlfriend is always spending the night. Spending the night in our room. In his bed. With him…

TMI yet? No? Well then lets continue…

With him…naked. Yes. While I am across the room, the same room as those two, trying to innocently sleep (haha right) Kai and Meikayla are fucking like rabbits.

Did I mention im in the same room as then when they do that?

Yes.

TMI yet?

Thought so.

You might think all this information is pointless drabble. And in a way, it is. But you will never be able to fully understand how and why I feel the way I do every day unless you know the gory details.

And I mean all of them.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Kai Hiwataris POV**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

I've given up. Not on any one thing really. Just…on life. I've given up. It's full of shit and things that just don't matter. You probably wonder how that ties in with my current situation. What is my current situation? I'm 19 years old. A world champion beyblader. Strong. Handsome (so I've heard). I've got a hot girlfriend. I get sex whenever I want it. But the fucking cherry on top? She's pregnant. And it's not mine.

Yeah. You read that one right.

It's not mine.

How do I know?

Because my girlfriend is a bit of a slut.

..

Okay. My girlfriend is a helluva slut. And she got tested. It's some guy named Hiros baby.

But yeah…only we're not telling the guys. The blade breakers. We're going to let them go under the belief that it's mine.

Speaking of which…

I stepped outside in the fresh morning air. 4 AM Beyblade practice. Meikayla didn't stay over so I'm full of energy that im not used to. I walked around and took a seat just on the edge of the bey dish, my mind wandering.

The reactions were to be expected. The shock. The wonder. The…Chinese boy running off and then never coming back down. What the hell was Rays problem anyway? He never seemed to have any problem with Meikayla or with me or with the…er…extent of our relationship. Infact, if I do say so myself (and im sure Meikayla can back me up on this one) on a few nights I've heard Ray making sounds like he was the one getting laid.

Sometimes I have to wonder about that kid.

But for now, I had to wonder about other things.

More important things that what Ray was up to.

I had to wonder about the near future.

**TBC…**

**A/N: =O this story is chalked full of profanity so im sorry if that ruins it for anyone. But I feel like it's just very fitting with the plot and the way I want this whole thing to pan out. SO read and review please.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**: seriously. Awed_reader. Your reviews are the best and something I look forward to receiving. true fact. In the whole time I've been writing stories on this site (and that's a long ass time) I have never had a better reviewer. That's encouraging, makes me laugh, makes me smile and yet is criticizing when I have misplaced apostrophe xD ahhhhh you win. All around.

**Warnings: **Shounen-Ai/Yaoi/Self-Mutilation/Language/etc.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Beyblade or any of its characters

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 4**

Life just keeps getting better.

This was one of the many thoughts that zoomed through my head while Tyson, Max, Kai, Kenny and I were eating breakfast. And it was immediately followed by me choking on my fork, Tyson flipping out, Max taking the fork from me and then Kai giving me one of those 'you're an idiot' looks which I happily received.

"You okay there, Ray?" Tyson asked, trying to be all concerned while shoveling a mountain of food into his mouth. Hey, maybe it's a good thing I just choked on a semi-sharp utensil. I pushed my chair back and stood up.

"E-excuse me." I mumbled, retreating for….I should hope you could have guessed this by now, the bathroom. That one little thought that my brain let slip was not something that belonged in my head. It was just…too optimistic of a thought. And optimistic thoughts do not mix with me these days. Why? Lets review some key facts shall we? I'm gay. I'm keeping about ten zillion things from my team mates. I'm lusting after my captain. That captain has a girlfriend. That girlfriend is pregnant. That captain is okay with that girlfriend being pregnant so obviously that girlfriend with be keeping that captains that baby.

I reached around under the sink for a few minutes before I realized something that horrified me quite a bit.

The knife was gone.

I know I had put it back last time I used it. I KNOW that I did.

So where in the world was it?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Kai's Hiwataris POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

What a sight to see. Hips wriggling spastically, ass so hot up where I can see it. Back arched beautifully, head ducked down, hair framing the slight face. I had the desire to go over and smack that ass but I knew that really could only end badly. Especially since this sex show im watching is one Ray Kon searching under his bed for something.

Le gasp, right? You're probably confused here. Because im straight with a hot girlfriend remember?

Not.

Ladies, gentlemen and everything in between: my name is Kai Hiwatari and I lead a fake ass life.

All of it. It's fake. A front life I built in order to hide my real life. Meikayla is playing the role of my girlfriend beautifully. And because she's a slut she doesn't mind fucking around with me in order to make it all that more believable. It's also why I really don't care that she's pregnant. Her and I were just sort of friends before I got her to do this for me. So now that that's off my chest and out of the way, im sure you've realized a few things have changed.

Yes I'm 19. Yes I'm "strong". Yes I'm a blade breaker. But…I'm gay and very much in the lust for one neko-jin whose ass is looking oh so good right now.

What the hell is he looking for? I came up quietly and kicked him in the ass. He yelped, jumping and knocking his head on the underside of the bed. I winced. Ahh well. Id make it up to him somehow.

"The hell you doing, Kon?" I asked, trying to sound like I was simply curious and not because I was saving him from being raped just now. Because really, that's what I was holding myself back from doing.

He crawled out from under the bed, rubbing his head.

"Uhh…hiding?"

I snorted. Sure sure.

How many bombshells can I drop in one sitting? Lets find out.

So now you're aware that im not straight. My life is fake. I very badly imagine Ray is the one under me every night. My girlfriend isn't having my baby. I think Rays ass is just the sexiest thing ever.

And..

I know.

What do I know?

I know what he does.

That he cuts.

I know.

I hid the knife.

**TBC…**

**A/N: =O OHHHHH im not sure what all to say except read and review please.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **AWED_READER HAS AWED ME AGAIN O Believe me, im trying very hard to keep this thing interesting. Because if I don't….ill stop writing, people will stop reading. Balghhh it will fail. With the style of writing that im using for this story I'm finding it very difficult to keep anyone in character really but it's nice to know I've accomplished something as difficult as keeping in character.

Anonym…ahhh I laughed at your review xD I do enjoy shocking people and keeping them hooked.

**Warnings: **Shounen-Ai/Yaoi/Self-Mutilation/Language

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Beyblade or any of its characters

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 5**

Mr. Clean.

I was looking around under the sink for the bottle of Mr. Clean.

That's how I found it.

The knife.

How did I know it had anything to do with Ray? Well, Ray and I share a bedroom so we also share the connected bathroom. We are the only two who use it (unless Meikayla comes over and decides to theft all of our hot water but she hasn't done that lately). And I know I didn't put it under the sink, so obviously it had to be Rays. At first, I really didn't think anything of it. I mean…there was no reason to. Ray has always been a very happy person. Always smiling. Never really upset unless he lost a Bey battle. So I pushed the knife and the idea out of my head.

That is, until a few days later when I walked in on Ray getting all dressed and ready. Clad only in boxers (that made his ass look somehow ten times more delectable) he was digging around for his hair wrap. And I saw it. Them. The. His.

His wrists.

I saw them for the first time.

I wasn't sure if I should act like I didn't see the damage or if I should burst into some fake-ass tears and make him stop.

Naw.

I would never cry over someone cutting who do that are usually pathetic …Ray isn't pathetic. He has never been pathetic. And as far as my Russian ass is concerned he will never ever **be** pathetic ..why in the world would he do something so fucking stupid?What is he giving up on?

I growled, staring at my reflection in the mirror of the bathroom. I know I want to fuck him. Hard. I know I do. But…I think I care about him too. At least to an extent. And not just because he's on my team…For as much as if it were anyone else I wouldn't be so bothered…..I'll admit only to myself that I'm afraid.

For his safety.

For his sanity.

And for his life.

I retreated from the bathroom feeling more than confused. Whatever's going on with that idiot I need to find out and fast.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Ray Kons POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Nowhere! Do you know what that is? That, folks, is where I have found my knife. NOWHERE because I have yet to find it. I have searched everywhere and it is gone. It isn't in the bathroom. It isn't in my room. Not in the kitchen or the living room. I even ventured into Tyson and Max's room (I think those two have something going on. I found a bottle of lube on the floor near Tysons bed.) but NOPE. NOWHERE. In the end I slouched against the wall in the hallway just outside of my bedroom door, giving up. 'guess ill just have to go buy a new one.' I winced. Money wasn't something I could just spend. Especially on something like an x-acto knife. People would wonder.

"Ughhh I have to find it." I sighed.

"Find what?"

My head snapped up faster than all hell. I blinked, finding myself with my face at eye level with Kai's groin. I gasped, standing up straight immediately, hoping my blush wasn't too severe. Really. What was with my luck today? It, like my knife, seemed to be gone.

"Uh…nothing. I mean…." What did I mean?

He eyed me for a minute before letting it go. At least, I hoped he was letting it go.

"Whatever. Practice is in an hour so whatever you're looking for, find it fast."

I watched him walk away from me. Okay…so I stared at him walking away from me. But who could blame me? Not you I hope.

"R-right." I said, shaking my head. Find it fast.

Now…where haven't I checked?

Oh…

I haven't checked Kai's side of the room.

Not that I think he took it. Because Im sure he didn't…or…maybe he did. But It never hurts to look. The second im sure Kai has gone downstairs I beeline into our room and straight for his bed.

Time to see what we can find.

**TBC…**

**A/N:GUYS A PLOT IS FORMING IN OUR MIDSTS 8'D isn't it fantastic? Read and review please**


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: **Awed_Reader…you awed me because you're just that awesome oOo and lawl. I noticed that too. But that's alright. Long reviews are fantastic!**

**Warnings: **Shounen-Ai/Yaoi/Self-Mutilation/Language/etc.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Beyblade or any of it's characters

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 6**

You know that not so amazing feeling you get when you know above all else there is the biggest chance in the world that you have been discovered? And not in a good way? When you have a really big secret and someone may know about it but isn't telling you? And their trying to stop you without confronting you? What am I talking about? Well, I found my knife. Yes I did. And you'll never guess where it was. Just never.

Kais pillow.

I found it under Kais pillow.

Of all fucking places.

At first I was relieved that I found it….and then reality hit me like a shitton of bricks being thrown at me by fucking Santa Claus or some shit. It was under Kais pillow. KAI'S pillow. It moved from the bathroom only Kai and I shared all the way under his pillow. And since I didn't put it there (obviously) that means he did. Which means he found it. Which means he's hiding it. Which means…that he knows. Either that or he's picked up the habit too. But I really doubt that.

And so, knife in hand, I returned to the bathroom and locked myself in. Normally I'd only do this when im too happy for my own good. But right now…well, im freaking out. So without a moments hesitation I stripped myself of my arm bands and went to fucking down town on a Saturday night. It hurt worse than a bitch but I didn't know what else to do. But see here's the problem, as im cutting myself to pieces and wallowing in my own worries, someone knocks on the bathroom door. Very obviously needing to use the bathroom for the purposes it was built for.

"Ray?"

Shit. I started running the water, pretending to wash my hands when really I was cleaning up after myself. I ran the knife under the water and tossed it behind a bunch of stuff in the cupboard. I didn't bother to clean my arm. Just washed the blood away.

"Ray? What are you doing?"

I dried my arm. It stung but for once I ignored it and started pulling my arm bands on. Oh shit. Maybe I should reply ne?

"J-just washing my hands. I'll be out in a sec." I replied, turning the water off. I counted to 5 mentally in my head before unlocking the door and stepping out to come face to face with the vision of my greatest sex dreams. Kai stood in front of me, shirtless and covered in a liquid substance. With all the willpower I had left I managed to not blush.

"what happened?" I asked, stepping out of the doorway, trying to sound concerned like usual.

"Fucking Tyson."

"You fucked Tyson?" I said, trying not to laugh as he shot me the most menacing of death glares.

"fuck no. that idiot threw a liter of mountain dew on me for no fucking reason." he snapped, undoing his belt. I blushed a bit.

"A-ah…well that's Tyson for ya." I managed as he took his pants off revealing one fact I had never known about my captain….

You know how when you learn something knew about a person you've known for years you're…shocked? Maybe wondering how in the world you could never have known this? And then you realize it's something that you couldn't have known on your own unless either they told you or you had x-ray vision (in my case)? That feeling came over me along with the mild thought of 'why am I still looking?' I blushed harder than ever but turned to pretend to have to dig through the clothes hamper next to the sink.

"So…Kai…you always go commando?" I asked. He snorted.

"why were you looking, Ray?"

I paused.

"I…wasn't. You just dropped your pants without warning me so I saw." I tried to make it all sound logical. Im sure one of these days he's going to realize im a pervert.

"Right. Well, do you mind getting out of the bathroom? Id like to take a shower without you being in here."

**- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -Kai Hiwatari's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity Fuck Fuck. There is too much shit to deal with. There's a tournament coming up in just a few short weeks, Tyson just threw a liter of mountain dew on me, I think Max might be bangin Tyson, MeiKaylas real boyfriend (one of them anyway) might be an alcoholic, and Ray found his knife. So lets sort this out in order shall we?

Meikayla called me sounding all freaked out over something her REAL boyfriend did or some shit and so I tried to be at least somewhat caring. But her phone call put me in a mood. So when I hung up and Max said something, I snapped back at him with an accusation of him fucking Tyson. Tyson, who had been holding the mountain dew about to pour himself a cup, got pissed and threw it all on me. So, angry and now very sticky I retreated to my room. Only to find that a certain someone was already in the bathroom. After a minute I decided to check the hiding spot of the knife. And it was gone. And Ray was in the bathroom. And…the door is locked.

Shit.

Fuck.

Shitty Fuck Fuck.

And so, after I clean this bleghh substance off of myself, I need to do it before practice starts.

I really need to confront Ray

**TBC….**

**A/N: oh the webs I weave 3 im really hoping I don't suddenly forget the plot one of these days. ALRIGHT, MAGGOTS! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Mountain Dew is the SHIZ! I love it. **Awed_Reader**, you always end up sounding like one of those people from the end of animes where they always ask questions in a really dramatic voice. _"__**will **__they find their way out of the paper bag? __**Will **__toko eat that sandwich? Find out on the next episode of Random Shitness!"_

/end example lol

Ahhhh win. I love it though. Your questions give me ideas for the next chapter when I feel writers block trying to eat my brain.

**Annoying talking animal**. Thank you so much for your review. This story was never meant to be funny but while writing the first chapter I was on sugar high so…now the story is more angst/comedy. lol

**Warnings: **you know, I get sick of typing this out all the time. But I really hate copying and pasting them because im a weirdo….if you don't know by now that this story is filled with shounen-ai, self-mutilation and really bad language then there is seriously something wrong with you. Yaoi *cough* lemmoonnsss *cough* has yet to come. But there will be sex in the future ^O^ I do promise that.

**Disclaimer**: this too. I very obviously do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. If I did, the anime would have had to have been rated XYZ

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 7 **

So maybe I do care. Maybe I do have a heart and maybe it aches every time I look at him because I know now that deep down he isn't as happy as I once thought. And maybe I died a little bit inside when he told me there was nothing I could do. Why can't there be something I can do for him? Why can't I help him? I want to help him. I want that smile of his to be real. I wonder what his true smile looks like. Because apparently we've never seen it. I've never seen it. Gahh..I can't believe this is happening to someone like me. To someone like him! I really always thought he was stronger than something like this but…I guess even the best of us can't be saved.

So by now I hope you've picked up the fact that I talked to Ray. After practice that day I took him back to our room and tried to figure out what was so wrong in his world that he needed to take a knife to his wrists. He simply got this dead look in his eyes that made even me want to cry. I wanted to cry for him. Yeah. You read that right. I really, really wanted to just fucking start bawling like an idiot because, back to point number one, I do have a heart. I do care. I do…okay, well I just might be in love with Ray. What once was mere lust to me has developed over this not so simple habit of his.

Which brings me to the newest problem of the day.

Meikayla is over.

Nothing really unusual about that. She comes over almost every day to help keep up the appearance of our relationship. Not there really was one, remember? Normally when she comes over we do three things: make small talk with the team, eat food (she normally is around when Ray starts making either lunch or dinner) and have sex. Lots of sex. Mind you, not that it was sex I really enjoyed. I mean HEY THERE Meikayla has a vagina. I like dick and ass. Ray's dick and ass preferably. But it obviously had to be done. The straight sex AND the doing of the neko-jins forwards on to unfold why her being here is a problem.

If she's here, we have to fuck.

Normally im pretty okay with that but today…now realizing the extent of my feelings for the local neko-jin…

I don't want to.

Not at all.

Not even pretend.

And that's winning us both a lot of stares from our place in the living room with the rest of the team. She had been here for about four or five hours and we had yet to do it. And, im serious about this, the other members of the team were giving us weird looks for that. I glared in return. Despite my recent realizations, they need to continue to see me as a heartless bastard. I chanced a glance over at the real desire of my lower regions: Ray. He was really the only once actually watching whatever movie was on but…he looked angry. Or very very upset. Did I make him mad? Ahh one way to find out.

"Ray." I said, trying to sound cold. I think it worked. "come with me." I untangled myself from the cuddle-loving Meikayla and left the living room to wander the kitchen. A few short moments later the Chinese boy walked in.

"What d'you want?" he sounded…indifferent. Which was worse than him being upset.

"Ray…look, im not going to lecture you like I tried to do earlier. I'm not going to tell you what you're doing is wrong." he looked at me, confused. "but I am going to **show **you that it's wrong and that I will not allow such a habit to continue so long as you're a member of this team." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the knife. His golden eyes widened at the sight of it no longer being in its hiding place. I stuffed it back into my pocket, being careful with it.

"From now on this little tool of yours will be with me at all times to ensure you can't use it."

"Y-you can't do that!" he snapped, hissing.

"I can and I very obviously did." I grabbed the glass of water I had been preparing and brushed past him, my heart breaking with every step.

**TBC…**

**A/N: okay I know it's on the shorter side and I know there was like..nothing funny about this chapter. But my chapters are only as funny as the time of day it is. TRUEFACT. And it is 5:30 in the morning and that's not really a funny time. But next chapter should be better. Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Awed_Reader makes me LOL FOR REAL. Thank you for always reviewing without fail ^O^ and also a big thank you to annoying talking animals for being awesome.

So I know the whole world (not really) is just DYING to know if Ray will keep cutting or stop or get a new knife, etc. well….im taking my sweet time with this story. So ya'll will just have to be patient.

**Warning**:..really? Do I need to?

**Disclaimer**: XYZ, BITCHES! X.Y.Z!

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 8**

Have you ever taken place in a staring contest before?

Have you ever taken place in a staring contest against a Russian?

Have you ever taken place in a staring contest against a Russian that you have the desire to do indecent things with?

No? Well then let me inform you of what it's like. It's…odd. First of all to be staring into anyone's eyes is weird. But to be staring into those god forsaken crimson eyes that just make me want to do some pretty naughty things….well, it was downright fucking awkward. Now you probably want to know why on earth im having a staring contest with Kai. Well, after Meikayla left things got pretty heated. And not in a good or sexual way. In the end, Tyson, Max and Kenny still had no idea what was going on and Kai was more than pissed off at me. I don't know why though…

Okay.

So maybe I do know.

I called Meikayla a whore. I said even though he's apparently in love with her he could do so much better than that. I told him that the simple fact that she was pregnant was irresponsible on Kai's part and that the two of them should abort the damn thing and break up.

Needless to say, that didn't make Kai very happy. And in the end we ended up here; sitting on our own beds staring into each others eyes unblinking. Which sounds really romantic and shit but believe me it's not.

Finally, I gave in.

"I don't see why you're so pissed. You know I'm right." I snapped, leaning back on my hands and giving a yawn. He growled.

"And what exactly are you right about, Kon?" He was glaring at me. A glare that could normally rip apart my soul. But at this moment all it was doing was causing a dull ache to form in my chest. I really do hate it when he glares at me.

"Everything, Hiwatari. Your girlfriend IS a whore. You DO love her but she is lower than dirt and I know you know that. Fucking her in the first place is just…gross and then to go and knock her up is just so damn irresponsible! You know im right. You two just need to end things." I summed up my points, watching him carefully. He didn't look so pissed anymore. He looked…frustrated.

Frustrated? Why in the hell is he frustrated? I growled.

"You know I'm right."

**- - -- - - -- - - ---- - - Kai Hiwatari's POV-- - -- - - - - - - --- - - -  
**

Alright how about a little run through here? Lets get our thoughts together and make sure we're all on the same page. I have a fake girlfriend who I have sex with who is actually a whore and is pregnant but it's not mine and everyone thinks im straight but I really gayer than gay and for awhile now I've want to have hot buttsex with the sexgod neko-jin called Ray but only recently did I learn that it's more than just lust I sort of maybe love him and this revelation was brought on by the fact that Ray cuts himself and I still don't really know why and I cant help and im pissed and he's right.

About everything.

Sort of..

He's right.

Meikayla is a whore. _But she's not my girlfriend_.

I should have a heart for her. _But I don't love her._

Having sex with her was gross. _But it made us seem real._

Her being pregnant is irresponsible. _But it's not my baby._

She should abort it. _But it's her choice._

I should leave her. _But I'm scared._

As of late, a lot of things scare me. Knowing now that something in that beautiful neko-jins world was not stable and knowing that it was causing him to hurt himself scared me. People could become addicted to cutting and they could end up cutting too deep. What if he dies eh? What then?

But no. I had his knife.

There was nothing he could do because I was in possession of the thing he needed.

I glared into his empty, broken golden eyes and for once I saw him.

Not as the guy we all knew.

But as the guy he really was now.

Pale.

Sick.

Broken.

"You wish, Kon. You wish."

**TBC…**

**A/N: =O alrighty. Another chapter. Sometimes it surprises me how easy it is for me to shell out these chapters. ANYWAY please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Another chapter for the kiddies! Thanks to annoying talking animals for reviewing the last chapter!

**Warnings: **BITCH, PLEEASE! This chapter is super perverted and creepy.

**Disclaimer**: ex why zee?

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 9**

October 8th.

October 8th.

October 8th.

October 8th.

Today is October 8th if you haven't already guessed. Then again, I could have been repeating October 8th because it was someone's birthday or because it was the anniversary of something. Well…okay. So it is sort of the anniversary of something but maybe not what you think. Probably not what you think. Infact, im almost 100% sure that October 8th is the anniversary of something you wont ever think. Because it's not something you keep anniversaries for. Lost? Confused? Questioning my sanity? Well good. Because im not going to tell you what October 8th is.

At least, not right now.

Ahh okay im not that mean.

October 8th is the anniversary of something creepy. Something perverted. Something natural. On October 8th of last year….I did something for the very first time that I swear to god if anyone ever finds about I will have to gut them and feed them to the zombies. What on earth could I have possibly done? What is both creepy and natural?

Masturbation is creepy and natural.

Kai is creepy, natural and perverted.

I…am just creepy and perverted.

Catch the drift yet? No? do I really have to spell everything out here? Geez.

October 8th of last year I jacked off while thinking about Kai for the very first time.

And…

I fucking loved it.

Seriously.

I have yet to miss a day of doing it since then.

So to answer the question I know is just ringing in your ears, throbbing in your brain, just waiting to be verbally asked…

Yes. I do masturbate a lot. More than a lot. So much it should be illegal.

I enjoy doing it.

But you know what I would enjoy more?

Fucking Kai.

And do you know what I would enjoy even more than that?

Fucking Kai while his girlfriend watches while Max cuts her insides out with a steak knife. Why Max? because he's the only person who knows about my wants and needs regarding one crimson eyes Russian.

Ohh…how wonderful that would be. Because you know what? That little bitchface is here again today. Pregnant. Happy. And oh so all over Kai.

Have I ever mentioned that I hate her?

- - - - - -- -- - - - - - - -- -**Kai Hiwatari's POV- -- - - - - - - - - - -- - -- -**

Fuck pasta salad.

Seriously?

Just…fuck pasta shit is nastier than nasty.

I wish Ray would just come and cook a real meal for us but nooo he hasn't left his room, our room, all day. I tried to yell at him to come out but he just told me to go fuck off. To which I curtly replied with a "no thank you" and went to find someone else to try. Tyson failed. Kenny failed. I didn't even bother sending Meikayla up because im fairly certain Ray hates her and would gut her like a fish. Though…in order for him to do that he would have to leave his room..so..it is a possibility.

But in the end Max went up. I don't know what all went down but he went up around noonish and came back down almost two hours later. With a message from Ray to all of us.

**- - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - Max Tate's POV- -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - -**

Virgin.

That, my friend, is what I am not.

LE GASP RIGHT?!

Don't be so surprised. Im sure you saw this coming. I know Ray did. Not many people think im that close to Ray but ever since I found out that he wants Kai hardcore, we've become really close. I know more about him than most do and he knows a lot about me. Even the Innocent Max Is Not A Virgin. So who assraped me? (and yes, it was assrape. I have no desire to be on top thank you very much). Im sure you know this too.

Tyson.

That's all im gonna say on that matter for now.

On the previous matter though, regarding Ray, I was sent up to his room to try and coax him to come out and feed us. He had a few choice words for me to say to everyone. So I did:

**To Tyson Granger**

_Stop eating all the fucking food and maybe everyone would have shit to eat for lunch_

**To Kenny le Kenny**

_Stop being Kenny right fucking now_

**To Meikayla**

_FISH GUTS_

**To Kai Hiwatari**

_Fuck. You. Bitch._

Tyson looked like he was about ready to cry. I really wanted to go hug him but for now we're trying to keep the whole relationship under wraps. There'll be enough stuff surrounding the blade breakers with Kai preparing to be a dad and all. Kenny looked puzzled. Meikayla almost started laughing simply because she didn't understand it. Obviously. And Kai…I wasn't sure what Kai was thinking but he looked on a fence. Like he was caught between wanting to roll his eyes and wanting to look hurt.

So somehow he managed to do both.

"Sorry guys, I tried." I managed, sighing.

Great.

Though im all for Ray pretty much saying 'SUCK IT' to Meikayla and Kai, this means no food for the rest of us.

'_oh Tyson, sweetheart, I love you but why do you have to be such a pig?'_

**TBC..**

**A/N: As the chapters go on im going to start throwing different POVs in there to try and help give you guys all the angles to the story. SO read and review please!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **AWED_READER! THERE YOU ARE!! I was so worried about your MIAness (say that outloud, ladies and gentlemen.) and you should feel sorry for everyone in this story because they are all under my command!! HAHAHA …yeah. Also, in reply to your review on If I Was Picasso (since you have no account I have to reply heeeere) corny is always okay in my book ='D thank you very much! Annoying talking animal, SOMEONE needed to give that idiot come character so I took on the job. Thank you for your review~

**Warnings: **you know..I bitch about having to put warnings and a disclaimer but I still do it anyway…

**Disclaimer: **I'LL SHOW **YOU **A DISCLAIMER!

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 10**

Excitement.

What is excitement? Excitement is the act of exciting, the state of bring roused into action, and of having increased impulsion's. That is technically what excitement is. Untechnically it's what every single one of you is feeling right now. You're probably thinking 'oh I'm not excited. What is he talking about? Wait..why is he talking to the readers?'. First of all, and allow me to backtrack, im talking to you guys because HEH-FUCKING-LOW I've been talking to you since chapter one, bitches. Second of all im talking about the fact that you're all very excited. Duh. And lastly, yes. Yes you are excited. Why are you excited? Because you think you're about to wander into a chapter filled with answers. The answers you desire to the questions that have been plaguing your mind. You think you're finally about to learn the whole of the story of my life situation. Everything from my lust-maybe-gone-crush for Kai to the slits on my wrist to last weeks events regarding one blond boys point of view.

Well guess what? Take your excitement..

And eat it.

Because that's not what this is about. I know. You're like 'FUCK I'm sick of waiting for everything to be revealed!' but you know what? Really? This could go on forever. There's so much more to learn. So much more to tease you about. Why force it all into a few chapters and call it complete? This has nothing to do with me. At least..not directly. I'm not directly involved with the situation regarding one Max Tate and one Tyson Granger. But I do have something to do with it.

Obviously, as of late, I've been really fucked up. Addicted to cutting, masturbating and having thoughts about gutting my captains girlfriend. I can't help it. I'm just not myself these days. Or maybe I'm more myself than I ever have been. But either way these days I've gone from being a mother figure to Max to being something like a super best friend/ mother. Helping him when he needs it despite my own mental breakdowns. Giving him advice and yet not taking my own. Offering him a shoulder to cry on even though I have yet to tell him about my wrists. I really want to always be there for him. Especially now. These days. He's become something more to Tyson. But not in a good way as I soon realized.

One week ago Max came to me and admitted that he and the bluenette had something more than friendship. It took a little effort due to my sadness, but I was happy for him. You see, Max really does love the pitiful food-thefting world champion. So of course when it was made known between the two of them that Tyson wanted to do certain sexual things with the blond Max caved and let it happen. That was one week ago.

So obviously it's one fucking week later, 9 in the afternoon and im cuddled up on my bed with one sobbing and broken down Max Tate. Have you ever seen that kid cry? Seriously. It fucking breaks a persons soul into millions of tiny pieces to see someone so innocent and happy broken down and past being on the verge of a severe bout of depression. Don't believe me? Well then, allow me to backtrack a bit.

I don't know the details.

I don't know what all was said.

I don't know what exactly drove him to it.

And I certainly didn't know he owned one of those.

I wasn't there when it happened but I was the first to be informed of the apparent sight to see. I was sitting on my bed pondering how to retrieve my x-acto knife from Kai when Kenny came running in asking for the first aid kit. Location: under kitchen sink. Kenny ran off. I wasn't informed until about an hour later by Tyson what had happened. Apparently, Max owned one of those old school razor blades and he'd slit his wrists in the bathroom he and Tyson shared. This sickening feeling curled in my stomach making me want to throw up. Max? His wrists? But..why? He had Tyson. He had the one he loved. Tyson sighed and left the room with a "I don't know why he would do something so stupid."

It was shortly after that that everything came into reason and I found myself having to retrain myself from taking a gun and killing Tyson. Thankfully Max, after telling me, burst into tears and so here I was, cuddling the blond who needed the comfort.

Why?

Because, folks. Tyson Granger is a douchebag.

No.

A douchewaffle.

Remember how he took our innocent and very much in love little Maxie to bed a week ago?

Remember that that night meant everything to Max?

Today Max asked what their status was. And Tyson's butthead answer?

'_We're just friends, Max. That night…was nothing. Meant nothing. Just some harmless fun.'_

I want

To kill

Tyson Granger.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Kai Hiwatari's POV- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

I'm always pissed at Tyson. Always. It's a given fact of life that I have come to accept. But in my life I have never wanted to kill him, behead him, gut him or shred him to pieces with a paper shredder. That is, until today. It was enough that I had a shit load of things on my mind already regarding Ray and his cutting problem but now I come home from the store to find out that Max tried to end his life by slitting his wrists. And it was all Tyson's fault.

Everyone seemed to know this by now.

Except Tyson himself.

Jackass.

I wasn't much for making people feel better but this..this was starting to quickly become a touchy subject for me. The object of my heart did it and now the most innocent one on the team had not only been defiled but he was now overly suicidal. Cutting was one thing but to actually try and take your own fucking life? My heart went out to the blond. I knew what it was like.

Big shocker here, fuckers. I, Kai Hiwatari, tried a few times to end it all back in Russia. I obviously was never successful. Mostly thanks to Tala who was always trying to make sure I was...well, ya know...alive.

Without knocking (I mean really, it IS my room too) I stepped in to find Ray holding the broken American, cradling him like a mother would their child. I couldn't stop myself from smiling just a bit. I stepped quietly over to the bed going unnoticed by Max but I wasn't so lucky with Ray.

"Hey." he whispered, eyes holding more pain than ever. I sat on the edge of the bed somewhat awkwardly and reached out, brushing his bangs out of his face and behind his ear for him.

"Penny for your toughts?" I tried, looking down at Max who had fallen asleep, pale cheeks still very red and tear stained.

"Tyson's a douche."

I smiled.

"I know."

**TBC…**

**A/N: another sadface chapter. Oh well. This story wouldn't make sense if it was all super happy and perverted. Please read and review**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **someone keeps eating my dramatic announcer Dx seriously. Who keeps eating Awed_Reader? Annoying talking animal…seriously, that whole review threw me into a fit of lawls. I could kill Tyson off…but that would totally ruin the rest of what I have planned.

Sometimes I reread this story and I really have to wonder. It was never intended to have any humor in it at all. It was never meant to be written the way it is now. Sure it's more creative than the average story but it wasn't how I originally wanted it to be. I'm weaving a web of plot twists that im not sure I can write my way out of. So, as I doubt my self-worth and my writing skills, I leave you to chapter 11.

**Warnings: **A-Z

**Disclaimer**: Do I own Beyblade? Do you think I own Beyblade? If you do you're a pervert.

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 11**

I can't do this anymore. I really can't. It's eating me from the inside out. It's gnawing at my bones, slurping up my insides, drinking my blood and clawing through my skin. I can't take this. Not anymore. I'm surrounded by people. My teammates to be more exact. But they're so stupid. I'm so stupid. Guilt. Pain. Hurt. Want. Needs. Desires…Love. My stomach is on fire, its contents threatening to come up and make a special guest appearance all over the bathroom floor. My blood is pulsing, pushing through the few new open wounds. My head is spinning, my chest aching. What kind of sick freak am I? Who in their own right mind walks in on their crush fucking a preggers whore and suddenly gets the bright idea to stand their and watch?

The kind of sick freak that can't take it anymore. The kind of person who isn't in their right mind and hasn't been for a long while. The kind of sick freak that's not in their right mind who desperately wants to not only fuck but BE with someone who's happily taken.

Hi. My name is Ray Kon and I like to watch Kai Hiwatari have sex.

Sex with his girlfriend.

Who's pregnant.

Who he's very much in love with.

And he's very much straight.

And I am very much not.

Have I mentioned I think I love him?

Yeahhh...this shit just keeps getting better.

**- - - -- - - -- - --- - -- - -Kai Hiwatari's POV-- - - - - --- - --- - - - -  
**

I'm thinking I should probably maybe be angry about this.

Or at least somewhat disturbed by it.

But im not.

Infact, I am beyond incredibly turned on by the fact that Ray had walked in and watched. And more than turned on by the fact that HE had gotten excited from it. So then why did I attack him with my shoe? Appearances. It's called acting, dumbshits. Remember kids, if I wasn't trying to keep up a fake life I would have grabbed that neko-jin, thrown him down and screwed him hard until he couldn't sit or walk for a month.

Ahh im going to get horny thinking about things like that.

I should really focus on the task at hand.

I know what I need to do.

I know what I want to do.

Now all I have to do…is do it.

What am I trying to do here?

I want to tell him. I want to tell Ray.

I need to tell Ray and I will tell Ray.

Tonight.

I will tell him of my feelings.

I have to.

**- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - -Tyson Granger's POV/ Thought Process- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -**

Do you ever find a day to be going completely normal and then all of a sudden the whole world seems to be angry at you and…you really don't know what you did? That's what im dealing with. For the past two days nobody has really said a word to me. Not Ray. Not Kai. Not Kenny. Hell, not even Max will talk to me. I don't know why everyone is so upset with me. All I know is Max asked me a question and about half an hour later Kai was chasing me around the house trying to gut me like a fish. Maybe…ah…what was it Max asked?

'_Tyson…about..you know..that night. I was just wondering what we are now'_

Max asked me that. One week after a certain series of events took place that ended up with me enjoying myself and Max moaning my name under me like an adorable idiot.

Wait…

Hold the motherfucking phone.

How did I answer?

'_We're just friends, Max. That night…was nothing. Meant nothing. Just some harmless fun.'_

Did..

Did I really say that?

_Of course you did. Remember? _

I remember…When Max asked me I was unsure. Did he want us to be something more? I thought it was really just us experimenting but…he took it so..so wait…shit. Shat. Fuck. What if Max tried to kill himself because of me?! What if that bubbly blond almost died because of ME?! I picked my dragoon up from the beydish and made a run back home.

Maybe it's arrogant to think that way.

Maybe it's not.

Either way, I have to find out.

I have to figure this out.

I have to fix this.

I have to.

Because I made a terrible mistake.

**TBC…**

**A/N: ah…okay so this chapter is like..all over the fuckin place =O im really sorry about that. Im just uber tired. And if Tysons POV seems a little whacked out, it is. On purpose though. I wanted his POV to be more like his thought process as he tried to figure out why people are pissed at him. Next chapter should hopefully be better. Please read and review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **ahh you guys are too awesome 8'D I do try to make my warnings and my disclaimers interesting lol. Awed-Reader, your dramatic-voice-announcer-questions are always good questions xD one that deeply need answering but that im too awesome to answer. Annoying talking animal, of course he attacked him with his shoe! Who wouldn't? lol thank you for maybe temporarily letting Tyson live.

**Warnings: **alright. Lets list everything that could possible need for-warning. Yaoi. Shounen-Ai. Really bad language. Self-Mutilation. Mentions of sex/ masturbation (lots of it). Whores. Uber faggotry.

**Future Warnings include**: Sex. More self-mutilation. Eating disorders. Loss of self-esteem. Temporary happiness. Temporary insanity. Faggotry.

**The side effects of reading this story may include, but are not limited to**: massive brain irritation, itchiness of the ears, the overwhelming desire to be assraped or hugged, enlargement of the heart, and overactive tear ducts. If after reading you become severely depressed please keep reading but consult the nearest strip club.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Beyblade. Will never own Beyblade. I mean I own a few Beyblades but I do not own the anime/manga/characters

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 12**

"Please! Please let me in! Please!" I begged through the bedroom door from my place in the hallway, on my knees from the exhaustion of spending the last half hour begging him to open the door and let me in. So far I was making zero progress. I knew he was in there. I could hear him moving around and sniffling ever so often. But he just wasn't letting me in! I rested my head against the door, closing my eyes. What do you do when you finally realized you screwed up big time and you want to fix everything and make it right again but you just might never get that chance? Do you know what you do?

You sit in the hallway on your knees begging.

That's what you do.

At least, that's all I could do. I believe the phrase "you don't know what you have until it's gone" fits nicely here. I let all my fears of us being anything get in the way . I let it make me say one stupid remark that just may have ruined my chances. I knocked my head against the locked door.

"Please…Maxie..please let me in."

More shuffling.

"Why?"

I blinked.

"Wha?"

"Why should I let you in?"

I could hear Max kneeling down on the other side of the door. He wouldn't open the door for me. He wasn't going to let me in. But…he was talking to me. That had to be a good start right?

"Because, Max. I screwed up and -"

"Yeah. I get it, Tyson. It meant nothing. You screwed up by doing it with me. Haven't…haven't you made me feel bad enough already?" his whisper turned into a low growl. I heard him shift and stand.

"NO! I mean…Max…I never meant to hurt you." I sighed, resting my head back against the door. "it was never my intention."

Silence.

Suddenly I found myself falling forward. I landed on the floor, half in the bedroom and half in the hallway.

"OOOF!"

I pushed myself up and looked around. Max had opened the door and was now sitting across from me on the edge of his bed. Watching me.

"Tell me, Tyson. Telling me I was something to you, taking me in a way that can never be undone, and then blowing me off like it's all just fun and games…you never intended to hurt me?"

He stared at me.

I stared right back.

"You think I lied and told you that you were something more to me." I crawled over to him, staying on my knees in front of him. My eyes never leaving his. "that I took you and I faked showing you what I meant." slowly I reached up and touched his cheek. He glowered at me.. "That in the end I waved it off like you were nothing to me." he grabbed my hand, still glowering.

"But you're wrong, Max."

He blinked, looking surprised. I swallowed hard. _This the now or never. Do it. Say it. Show him it was all a big idiotic mistake on your part. _

"What am I wrong about?"

"Everything."

"W-what?"

I grabbed both of his hands and stared hard into his eyes. _This is it._

"You aren't something to me. You're just about everything. I meant that when I said it. I took you and I did all I could to show you what I meant. That it was real. And in the end…I was afraid." my stare dropped to the little bit of space between us as I ran my thumb over one of his bandaged wrists. "afraid of what we both wanted."

He tilted his head.

"what we…both wanted?"

"Love, Max. Love."

He pulled his hands back, the normal innocent, confused Max appeared once more replacing the broken down fraud I had been speaking too.

"What are you trying to say here?" he sounded frustrated. "all these words, Tyson. You never sound so...serious. Ever. And now that you do..you are..I don't get it. What are you trying to tell me?"

"This…" i leaned in and pecked him lightly on the mouth. "I…I love you, Max."

_I really really do_

**- - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -Ray Kon's POV- -- - -- - --- - - - - - - - - - - -**

Well…it smells good. Dinner, that is. It smells really good. And for once im not the one having to cook it. Which instantly made me wonder who had taken up residence in my kitchen. Well, really it's just THE kitchen but it has been dubbed as my kitchen since im the only one who ever cooks. Until now that is. Someone else is in my kitchen cooking. So obviously my cat-like curiosity gets the better of me. With all the stealth and grace of a fat man on roller blades I burst into the kitchen to find myself faced with a confusing math equation.

1 Russian plus 1 plaid apron minus pants multiplied by the scent of garlic sauce and divide by the fact that it doesn't add up = one confused Ray Kon.

"Uh…Kai?

"Hn?"

"Can I ask you something sort of…important?"

He turned his crimson eyes of powersex from the pan to me.

"Of course."

"Okay..so…why are you cooking..in my kitchen….in my apron..without pants?"

The scene before my eyes: Kai Hiwatari cooking up some dinner in my plaid apron but he isn't wearing any pants. Just a simple t-shirt and boxers.

..

And that shithead had the nerve to look at me like** I **was the crazy one?!

"Don't look at me like that!" I snapped, crossing my arms. He raised a delicate brow (really, the only delicate thing about him) and tried to look innocent.

"Look at you like what?"

Hoping to keep my last bit of sanity in tack, I grabbed the nearest object (a spatula) and threw it at him before stomping out of the kitchen.

"DOUCHEWAFFLE!"

"Oh..kittens angry." I caught..

"I HEARD THAT, HIWATARI!

"It was intended."

**TBC…**

**A/N: ahhhh another chapter for the lovelies. Please read and review =D**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Heyhey everybody! Guess who started their senior year today!? Me! (duh) anyway now that school has started I will probably update just as much as I usually do. I don't plan on the update rate slowing any because of school. I mean I have no classes that require me to do homework so..IT'S ALL GOOD.

**Annoying talking animal:: **of course there is lots of bad stuff to come! This wouldn't be a good story if it was all happy happy rainbows and sunshine from now on! And yahhh I took that out of the summary .3. Thank ooo.

**Fallen - Crystal - Seraph:: **why thank you very much =D

**Awed-Reader:: **I thought adding the side effects bit would be both ingenious and would save my ass from possibly being sued if any of that stuff were to happen lol. DUDE, DOUCHEWAFFLE HAS TO BE MY MOST FAVORITE INSULT EVER!! 8'D (as proven by how often it's used in this story lol)

**Warnings: **im finding it difficult to top the last chapter…but I can try right? Wrong. Very very wrong..ah…don't be a bitchass douchwaffle. You know what this story includes.

**Disclaimer**: this disclaimer is busy doing your mom

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 13**

"Are you ready?"

"..Yeah."

"Are you really ready?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't sound very ready."

"I'm ready."

"You sure you're ready?"

"Yeah. I'm really ready."

"ARE. YOU. READY?!"

Why does she not believe me? Why doesn't she get it that I am ready? Guess I need to fight fire with fire. Pushing the phone closer to my mouth, I slammed my fist down on the kitchen table.

"BITCH! I. AM. REAAADDYYY!!"

"…Ahh young grasshopper. You are now ready."

I twitched. _Nawww really? I didn't realize I was ready._

"Thanks." I snorted.

"Don't snort at me, Hiwatari!"

"Yes, sir!" I responded, hoping it would piss her off.

"Hiwatari!"

I chuckled.

"Sorry, Meikayla."

"Whatever. So..how are you going to do it?"

I thought about it for a second before answering. "I was thinking I'd just ask him to go for a walk with me and then I'd tell him.

"Sounds like it should all be good. Well, I have to go take a shower so…good luck, Kai.

"Thanks."

I hung up, sighing. Last night…I came so close to telling Ray everything..including how I feel about him. And then unwanted sounds reached my ears and his and stopped any more conversation from happening. I did NOT want to confess my love to him with Tyson and Max doing it like rabbits in the background.

'Ahhh make up sex.' I thought, stretching out on the couch. 'how…bleghh.'

.....

"AHHHHHH NO! NO! OUT!" i yelled, swatting at the air spasticly and falling off the couch as sudden mental images invaded my mind.

**- - -- - - -- -- - - - - - - - -Ray Kon's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

What on earth is this world coming to?

That seems like a strange and poorly phrased question.

I think it should just be 'what is this world coming to?' because saying 'what on earth is this world coming to?' insinuates that either we have two worlds…or the world is having sex with the universe and is coming on the earth. And I don't know about you people but I would really rather not envision our beautiful planet getting fucked by the universe.

Anyway. I found myself asking that very question after an interesting chain of events.

The first event in the chain was Max forgiving Tyson…in the loudest way possible.(random unnecessary fact number 1: Max is a screamer). The second event was my childish fight with Kai in the kitchen over his lack of pants (random unnecessary fact number 2: Kai enjoys walking around pantless….frequently). And the third and final even occurred about an hour ago. Kai came in, looking mighty yummy as per-usual, and asked me if after dinner I would go for a walk with him. So he could sort of…vent to me.

Kai never vents.

To anyone.

If he's feeling something he keeps it bottled up inside.

So…when he asked me that..of course I said yes. I mean, I don't know what he would need to vent about (other than Tyson and Max) but I was being given the opportunity to learn more about my captain. My sweet…fuck-able captain…oh yeah…

Speaking of Max, I'm worried.

I mean really…

I know Tyson said he really loves Max and I know Max really truly does love Tyson (always has, always will. Or as they say anyway) but..he fucking hurt Max bad enough that my friend really tried to just end it all. Where does Tyson get off thinking he can just come back, apologize and get right back with Max? And why would Max let him?! I mean just last night before Tyson apologize Max was uber depressed over it still.

Gahh..

Teenagers.

They're giving me a bad name.

**TBC…**

**A/N: The next chapter should include some revealing information and, within in the next five chapters you people will see….A LEMON 8'D so please read and review.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** When I woke up at 6 this morning the first thing I did (after putting clothes on, of course) was I checked the reviews for this story. SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS!!! I LOVE YOU 8'D You all have a serious epic sense of humor. SO review reply time, bitches.

**Awed-Reader:: **..im stealing that quote about love k? k 3 OH YOU KNOW I ARE AWESOME

**Annoying talking animal:: **ahh it's pretty exciting. Here, anyway. I don't know if your senior year will be exciting o.O I hope it is. OF COURSE I always know when you're going to check and so I update just before you log on so POOF. Anyway, there will be tons of Max/Tyson in the future (it's where one of the many lemons comes in ^O^) You guys say "update soon please?" NO NEED FOR ZE QUESTION MARK. Unless im dying of an illness or im grounded, I will update at least once a day until this sucker is done. PLOT TWISTS .__. While max may not fall for Kai's shoes, there will be plenty of unexpected things so there is NO WAY YOU CAN BE ON TO ME!! HAHHAHAHHAHA

**Fallen - Crystal - Seraph:: **xD win.

**Warnings: **UNNECESSARY WORDS TAKING UP SPACE ON YO SCREEN

**Disclaimer: **EQUALLY UNNECESSARY WORDS TAKING UP SPACE ON YO SCREEN

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 14**

It's October 19th

No, not another creepy anniversary.

Anyway, it's October 19th and…it's really fucking cold out. But Kai wants to go for a walk (because he's a fucking genius remember?)….actually, I think Meikayla killed a few hundred of his brain cells. I pity the child that comes out of that girl. Boy, am I ADD today or what? Back on topic. I'm standing near the door, jacket on, ready to go and find out what it is Kai wants. Because never goes for walks with any of us unless he has to talk to us about something. Speaking of Kai..

'Where the hell is he?'

"Hey."

Oh. There is he.

"Hey, Kai." I said, trying to sound like I wasn't totally on to him. I don't think it worked very well. He raised one of those nummy delicate eyebrows at me before reaching past me to open the door.

"Lets go."

**-----------------TIME SKIP O' DOOM----------------**

The park.

It's such a clichéd place to take someone you want to talk to about something that is obviously important. But, nonetheless, I took a seat on one of the benches and shivered even more. The fucking bench was like ice against my ass. And I was even wearing pants! 'unlike Kai in my kitchen' I thought absently. Kai took up the seat next to me and we sat in silence for a few seconds. I waited, glancing around with nothing else to do but wait.

"Ray."

"That's my name, yes."

He gave me one of his annoyed looks before continuing.

**- - - - - - -- - - -- - --- -Kai Hiwatari's POV- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - --**

Kai Hiwatari. World famous Beyblader known for strength and being an ass (don't kid me. I know what people say.) Yet here I am, sitting on a freezing bench in the middle of an empty park next to Ray Kon about to confess just about everything and yet…I'm scared.

That's right.

I'm scared again.

What the hell am I doing? Why should I tell HIM everything?

Because, jackass, it all leads up to the main topic.

Right. The main topic. The whole reason I'm even being put into this silly situation. I'm fidgeting and he's staring at me and….ahh to fucking hell with it all.

"Ray."

"That's my name, yes."

I shot him an annoyed look which quickly shut him up.

"I brought you here for a reason." I said, looking straight ahead of me at a tree. Trees don't give you funny looks while you're talking. Trees don't question you. Trees don't do anything because they're TREES. Realizing how stupid it was, I watched Ray out of the corner of my eye.

"Ahh I figured as much." he said softly, leaning against the back of the bench. "So, want to cut to the chase? What am I in trouble for?"

I blinked, mildly surprised.

"Who said anything about you being in trouble?"

His titled his head sideways in that ohm too fucking cute way, looking more than confused.

"but you only take people on walks when you want to yell at them for something they did…"

I couldn't stop it. I smiled. Just a bit anyway.

"We're not walking, are we? I'm not yelling, am I?" I reasoned, situating myself on the bench so I could look at him straight on. I watched his brain think over it until he shook his head some, his bangs going into his eyes.

"Well..no. But then why did you bring me here?"

I sighed, turning my gaze to the dirt under my feet. I really need to focus on one thing instead of five. Why did I bring him here? To confess. That she isn't my girlfriend. Baby isn't mine. I'm not straight. And I'm deeply and very…very….VERY undeniably, irreversibly, unfathomably in love with him. That's why I brought him here. But now that we're here…do I have to courage to say that all to him?

"Kai?"

The soft question brought me back to reality. Ray looked…worried? He shouldn't be.

"Ray…I need to tell you some things."

**- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -Max Tate's POV - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -**

Maybe I'm being stupid.

Infact, I'm pretty sure I'm being stupid.

But I don't care.

Not one bit.

I know taking Tyson back as fast as I did and then letting things continue on as if nothing had happen isn't really a healthy thing to do.

But remember, do I care? No. No I don't.

Why? Because I love him. With my whole heart and soul I do. And he loves me to. He said so and I know he isn't lying. 'OH BUT MAX! HE IS HAVING THE LIES AND IS JUST PRETENDING!' Uh..no. If you knew Tyson Granger for real…like,really knew him. You'd know that one thing above all else that he does not do..is lie. He never lies no matter what the circumstance.

And so, you have no reason to doubt him.

And neither do I.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Guys, can I punch my dad in the ovary please? He is dickface bastard 3 READ AND REVIEW PLEASE it will makes me feel happy face ^O^**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: **AHHHH im sorry this chapter is *checks* two hours late Dx I went to the doctor after school today and got…LE GASP..a shot and then I had some actual homework to do (which I usually never have) and so, now I finally have time to write something.

**Neko-Jenn**: thank you very much for all of your reviews! =D

**Fallen - Crystal - Seraph**: well (in a non-creeper way) I enjoy ROTFLing your waffles 8'D ah the tree thing came out of nowhere. I thought it was bad humor ^_^; guess not

**Annoying Talking Animal: **THAT IS OKAY! I DO LOVE LONG REVIEWS 8'D they are my favorite ones to read. Your classes sound like suck Dx I've found that im very good at leaving people in suspense, even if I wasn't meaning to (and believe me, I wasn't). it just comes naturally. Suspense = a good chapter ending. DAMNIT how is it that you know all of the plot twists im going to use!? Dx . ANND ohh you and your smartness. Getting around with your non-questionmarkness 3

**Warnings: **what you are about to read is not appropriate for children under the age of 18. Ironically, this story is written by a 17 year old.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned a Beyblade… da na na na na na na na na naaaaaaa

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 15**

His hands are everywhere. Sliding over every inch of me and I haven't a care in the world except for what he's doing. He's touching me like one would pet a small kitten. Only his attentions aren't pure in any form of words. His lips are pressing soft, light kisses up and down my neck and when he came back up he slid his tongue around the point of my ear. I suppressed a shudder, threading my fingers through his hair, allowing my eyes to slip closed as he continued on. But he pushed away from me, sitting up. I wanted to pout or whine or complain…something! But I couldn't. Maybe it was the vision in front of me that had me speechless. I never knew he was as beautiful as he is. I always knew he was hot and sexy. But the word beautiful never came to my mind.

Until now.

Once devoid of his shirt, he slid a hand across my stomach and up my chest making me shiver. With a feral grin he undid the clasps of my shirt slowly.

"Bastard." I finally managed, feeling myself get excited knowing what was hopefully to come. Hopefully, because it would happen as long as nobody interrupted. He snickered, a new sound to me, and kissed my throat before pulling me up some to slip my shirt off my shoulders. I felt like a rag doll. Motionless under his hands and able to do nothing but succumb to what it was he wanted me to do. Or, more specifically, what he wanted to do to me.

"And that's why you love me." he almost purred, gripping my hips as he slid down, kissing my chest. I could have glared and come back with something witty if it weren't for him choosing that exact moment to torture one of my nipples.

"Ughh….b-bitch." I gasped, arching slightly against his mouth. I guess that amused him. He chuckled and switched over to the other one.

"Love you too, Ray."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Tyson Granger's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"I love you."

I smiled, brushing my lips over his nose.

"I love you too, Max."

His baby blue pools of wonder stared up at me. Unsurely. Questioningly. Yet decidedly lovingly.

"Do you?"

I sighed, ducking my head down to nuzzle his neck. He always smells so good. Like sugary sweets and strawberries. It's really the most wonderful smell. I kissed the small bit between his neck and his shoulder. He shivered.

"Yes, Max. I really do love you."

Sliding my hand down his bare side, I took his hand; lacing my fingers with his. The most adorable blush came across his pale cheeks. Letting myself smile softly at him, I leaned down and kissed him. Once he responded, I allowed my eyes to slip closed. God, he really tastes like he smells. Running my tongue over his bottom lip, I released his hand and brush my fingertips over the waistband of his boxers. Another cute shiver. Slipping my tongue into his warm mouth, my hand followed suit, slipping under his boxers.

"T-Tyson." he moaned, eyes fluttering as I started to stroke him slowly. Pulling away to allow him breathing room, I kissed his cheek then along his jaw.

"Yes Maxie?" I whispered, wrapping my fingers around him, feeling bold. Another moan, louder this time.

"A-ahh…" I started to pump him, kissing and licking around his ear love. "T-Tyson…please." he gasped, arching. Leaving his ear alone, I kissed down his neck, sucking on his collar bone. "Please what?" I teased, giving him a sharp squeeze.

"A-ahh!" His head tossed back, his hips bucking against my hand. So. Fucking. Hot.. I watched him. Hair messed, cheeks flushed already, lips parted as pleas for more than just a hand job came from him. I grinned, leaning up. With a last pump to him I pulled my hand away making him whine.

"What? I thought you wanted to get fucked?" I whispered, grinding myself against him slowly. Ohh this was going to be fun.

**- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Ray Kon's POV- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Do you know what's awesome?

Sex is awesome.

Do you know what's better than sex?

Sex with Kai.

Do you know what's better than sex with Kai?

**Nothing. **

Nothing is better than sex with Kai.

With that thought, I rolled onto my side and curled up against the Russian who had surprised me more than once tonight. First by asking me to go on a walk. Then he took me to the park instead. Where he confessed….a lot. He confessed a lot. Told me everything that I had no idea of. And when I made it known I felt the same? Well…lets just say we retreated back to my bedroom for some fun.

I'm sure you're all WOOHOO about that.

I mean, I finally have him so no more cutting right?

No more being sad.

And Max….Max is obviously in a good…well, sort of good relationship right?

Wrong.

Wrong.

You couldn't be more wrong if you tried.

**TBC…**

**A/N: ANOTHER ENDING OF CHAPTERS FOR YOU 8'D those were more like limes for now. But they are the first ones I have ever written…so…im sorry if they're really bad. please read,review,suggest,criticize,etc. **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** OMG FINALLY!! okay, this was written two days ago but FF has not been letting me upload stuff. So i am SO SO sorry for their screw up Dx. thanks you guys for your patience. also! on my profile there is a link to my mediaminer account. if this ever happens again, the story WILL be updated on their as well. so you can always check it out.

**Warnings:** this chapter may or may not make sense for it was written by an author not in their right mind at the moment

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Beyblade, Tysons future children would have Kai for a daddy.

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 16**

It's been a grueling month and a half since it all went down. October 19th was the day everything changed. Kai came out, first to me and later that day to the rest of the team. Tyson apologized to Max and everything became all better between them. I lost my virginity, Max lost his soul, Kai lost his worries and fears, and Tyson….well…he lost his fucking mind. At least, after a few days he did. But I'll tell you more about that later. For now, lets get up to date on all the good things about life. It's December 10th and it's still really fucking cold when I say really, I mean HOLY FUCKING REALLY REALLY FUCKING REALLY VERY REALLY FUCKING COLD. Not that I mind all that much. I mean, I have my fluffy Russian to cuddle when I get cold. So for me, it's all good.

Well…that's all good.

Life in general terms? Not all that good.

I said we'd talk about the good things in life right now.

I was kidding myself.

What good things? The only good thing the Bladebreakers are experiencing right now is the next two weeks off from training. But not just because Kai feels like going easy for the holidays. No. He gave us two weeks off so that he can investigate. What is he investigating? Max and Tyson's "relationship". He's worried about Max and I'll be the first to admit that I am too. Hell, even Hilary knows something isn't right and she doesn't even come over that much anymore.

It's been two days into the "investigation/holiday" and I'm in the kitchen baking cookies. Hey, who doesn't like some muthafuckin cookies for the holidays? In little snowmen and santa shapes because im just that cool. Anyway, Im baking this fucking fantastic cookies and envisioning all the wonderful sex Kai and I were going to have over the next two weeks when the object of my affection walked in looking nothing short of worried. It was an unbecoming look for him but it was one that hadn't left his face much since he started watching out for Max.

"what's up?" I asked, abandoning my baking to go wrap my arms around him. He returned the gesture, burying his face into my hair. With a purr I snuggled up to him.

"Kai? What's wrong?" I whispered, knowing him all to well.

"I know."

I blinked, pulling away some.

"What do you know?"

"I know something about Tyson and Max that isn't right." he growled, gripping my hips tighter.

"What is it?" worry started to burn in my stomach. What could he have possibly have found out about the two of them that isn't right? To me and to anyone who wasn't specifically looking for it, their relationship seemed nothing short of adorable. Well…adorable with lots of sex but lets just ignore the details. I stroked the back of his neck and just about died when he replied.

"Tyson. He beats Max."

**- - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -  
Kai Hiwatari's POV  
- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

I wish it was just a guess.

I wish it wasn't true.

But I saw it with my own eyes. It was…horrible. It made me angrier than I think I have ever been with Tyson. And yet…it left me wondering. It left me with a head full of questions. Like…why was he doing it? Why didn't Max try and stop him? Why didn't Max come TELL one of us? Why is he putting up with that?

At first I thought maybe it was just some creepy sado/maso thing but no.

Max was in genuine pain.

Blinding, unmerciful pain.

I should have barged in and taken the nearest lamp and murdered Tyson. But instead I watched, turned and left. Retreating to the safe-haven that was my kitten. Being with him just makes life easier and more…joyful. Reaching the bottom of the stairs I can smell the baking. Normally that would change my mood into a good one no matter what. But today…today was different. Nothing was going to make me feel better about what I had seen.

Nothing.

Stepping into the kitchen I had only one thing on my mind.

I need to save Max.

**TBC…**

**A/N: =O OH BABY. I thought it was time to build up a little on the side plot. Again, sorry for the BSDLFGBSFVJDSFBUS*UIFSJUK!ness of this chapter. Please read and review.**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:** You guys are awesome for stalking this story xD it just made my day. Awed-Reader, you always make me feel like I've just written a best selling novel or something n////n thank you very much, as always.

**Annoying talking animal::** you know…it took me three times at reading your review for me to actually understand the whole fictional baseball bat thing Dx YUSSS we are all mad at Tyson. And it only gets better (or worse) so prepare your fictional baseball bats and let the story begin!

**Warnings:** .Sex..kind ..Asian -briefs.62.43.69!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's sexy sexy characters NOR do I own the fictional baseball bat.

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 17**

I should say something.

I know I should.

This isn't right.

You don't hit the people you love.

At least…most people don't hit the ones they love. But I guess Tyson never learned that rule. I wish I knew why it started because then maybe I could find a way to stop it. Just saying "stop" doesn't do anything. He just hits harder. Never my face though. I don't think he wants anyone to know. No. I know he doesn't want anyone to know. And neither do I. I don't want anyone hating Tyson for what he's done. I mean…if Kai or Ray ever found out…they'd probably try to murder him. But I don't want that. No. I mean sure things have mostly been bad instead of good but..I really love him and im not letting him go. He can hit me, punch me, throw me around as much as he likes.

As long as he stays with me.

That's all I ask for.

So please, God. Let no one know.

Let no one find out.

**- - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- - - --**

**Ray Kon****'****s POV  
- - - - -- - - -- - - --- - - - --**

My reasons have changed. My ideas have changed. I can be happy. It is allowed. So being happy will never again be my reason for cutting. But don't think I've given it up. Like I said, my reasons have changed. They're…selfless now. When I cut, I cut for Max. Because there's nothing else I can do. Kai wanted to confront Max last night about it a few hours after he had discovered the dirty little secret. But I managed to convince him it was too soon. So instead I fed my sweetheart freshly baked cookies and massaged his shoulders for him. It was a dual threat. He calmed immediately and just about fell asleep on the couch. I moved him upstairs to our room and tucked him in before retreating to my own safe haven; the bathroom.

Weapon of choice?

One stolen razor blade.

Previous owner? Max Tate.

I don't think he needs it anymore.

And we don't need him having it in his possession.

Especially now that he has reason enough to try to commit suicide again. So, making sure the door was locked this time, I slipped off my arm bands and started away, with every cut I wished for a miracle.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Tyson Granger****'****s POV  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Please, God. Help me.

_Please._

Someone. Save me.

_Please, Maxie._

I don't know what to do.

_Let me in._

The first time was an accident. We were arguing. I didn't mean to hurt him.

_I didn__'__t mean to hurt you._

But then…I just couldn't stop.

_I never meant to hurt you._

I can't.

_It was never my intention._

Hitting im. Knowing that im hurting him.

_I screwed up._

It's so wrong.

_I love you Max._

But I could just smile when I do it.

_Please._

But it's wrong.

_I need to fix this._

So. Very. Wrong.

_But I can__'__t do it on my own._

**TBC…**

**A/N: a shorter chapter, yes. But I really liked the way it was going so that seemed like a good enough place to stop. Please read and review.**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: **And update for my children :D MUWAHAHAA /hyper. Anyway…im really happy I finally figured out how to fix my issues with . It was freakin me out. But now I can update all I want 8'D isn't it exciting?! OH HEY GUYS, I have a favor to ask of you. If you like any of the following couples, could you please go and check out my new story _The Trials of Homecoming? _**Couples**: KaixTyson. RayxMax. TalaxBryan (other couples added later)

**Annoying talking animal:: **whaa? You have a fictional BEAR now too!? =O oh shat. Tyson better watch out for you and your fictional weapons. AND FO SHO I always take time to understand the un-understandable.

**Fallen-Crystal-Seraph:: **ahh just sharing the love =D i actually had this chapter all written before i read your review (cuz i am the update DEMON) so more waiting for answers. BUT You get sex...sex is good right?

**Warnings: **none. This story is rated G and is about unicorns and chocolate milk

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Beyblade characters but I do own Meikayla, Max's razorblade, Tysons boxers, A plaid apron, a spatula, and Dranzer (. I have a dranzer Beyblade of win)

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 18 **

Some things in this world are just not meant to be understood but they are meant to make you question. Things like that are very obnoxious in my opinion. Being the curious cat that I am, if something doesn't make sense to me I want to MAKE it make sense. It has to. So when on this fine day, a full week into our vacation from training, I walked into my bedroom and found Kai sitting on my bed in the nude…I wanted to know why. I mean hey, not that I mind so much that he's naked and on my bed. Infact, that sort of makes me more horny than I was about five minutes ago. Damn heat in the middle of fucking winter. Anyway. Mostly it's just….surprising. Because he could have sat on his own bed naked but no. He had to sit on my bed naked.

"Uh..hey, Kai."

Crimson eyes opened to look at me and he offered a small smile. Was he meditating? Naked..on my bed….this just gets more and more weird.

"Hey, Ray."

I shuffled over and crawled onto my bed, facing him. He just watched me, not moving. Not saying anything. After a minute I huffed.

"Okay. What the hell is your devious master plan?"

A raised brow.

"Seriously. You're naked on my bed."

A look that screams _'no. really?'_

"Not that I really mind."

A smirk.

"But I want to know why anyway."

He just shook his head.

'So me sitting naked on your bed means I have some devious plan all cooked up in my head?"

"Yeah! So spill!"

A chuckle.

"Well..if you insist."

Without further words, Kai tackled me.

**- - - - - - -- - - -- - -General POV- - - - - - - - - - - - **

Hands slid over heated flesh, lips kissed in uneven patterns down the tanned stomach. A playful tongue came out to lick softly at the patch of skin just above the slightly smaller males hip. A gasp. It was unexpected. But not unwanted. That tongue disappeared behind those soft lips as the crimson eyed one kept up with his torture of the Chinese youth, kissing down his thigh, going right past where the boy really wanted his mouth to be. A groan of disapproval was replaced by a sharp gasp of surprise and pleasure as Kai lifted Rays leg over his shoulder, sitting back to nip at the back of knee. Ray arched up. How did he even know? How did Kai know that was one of the more sensitive spots on him? Kissing where he'd bitten, Kai retraced his previous trail. Kissing back up Ray's thigh. This time going in, getting close to Ray's center. Shivering with want, Ray squirmed.

"Please…Kai.."

The Russian paused, mouth only a few inches from other males aching erection, and raised his eyes to look at Ray in all his pre-sex glory.

"Please what?"

A squirm. An agitated whine.

"Please…"

A smirk briefly appeared on Kai's face.

"Please what, Ray? I can't do what you want if I don't know what it is." Oh but he knew what it was. Teasing the younger male was just too much fun. Not to mention incredibly arousing. As much as he would have loved to just go on, past the teasing and just take Ray to the end…half the fun for him was getting their. Getting to that point.

"Ahh just…fuck." Ray gasped as Kai nuzzled his inner thigh, dangerously close to something else. "Take that fucking mouth of yours, move it over about an inch and SUCK IT, BITCH!"

Kai had to bite Ray's thigh to keep from laughing. Sometimes, the tiger could be absolutely hilarious in bed. Without another word, he followed the commands. Shifting over, he leaned down, flicking his tongue across the tip once, before closing his eyes and lowering his head, taking Ray in completely.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Max Tate's POV- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Ughhh.."

I groaned, my head rolling to the side as I grabbed blindly for Tyson's shoulders. Seriously, why are some guys so…big? Not only is it not fair to the rest of us, but it's really painful. Tyson leaned down, brushing his lips against my cheek. Trying to be comforting I guess, but it caused him to shift. I winced. He wasn't even in all the way and it hurt like a bitch. So bad.

"Sorry." he whispered, nuzzling my ear before he sat back some, just so he could grab my legs. I tried to force myself to relax as he did that but damn me if it didn't hurt even more now. With another whispered apology, he lifted my legs up more towards my chest before leaning back down. With something close to ease he slid the rest of the way in, kissing my nose.

"Better?"

I nodded, but didn't release my hold on his shoulders. After just a moment that pain that had been so bad, almost vanished.

"Tyson?"

"yes?" he almost purred, shifting.

"A-ahh..move. Please."

With no more coherent words, he pulled back almost all the way before slamming back in almost instantly. Thank you position. I head tossed to the side , wavering cries escaping my throat as he repeatedly struck my prostate.

"Ughh! O-OH! T-Tyson!" I arched, digging my fingernails into his shoulders. My hips started rocking, trying to meet with his thrusts. It felt so good.

"M-max!" he stammered, panting heavily and gasping as I clenched around him intentionally.

"Faster! Please!" I moaned. He complied, picking up his speed…and his force. "A-AHH T-TYSOOON!!" my head tossed back and I knew I was close to loosing it. Our hips moving together, his thrusts being met. My aching erection became trapped between out stomachs, getting rubbed furiously between us, as he leaned down, burying his face in my neck. His own gasps drawing me closer until…that was it. I came, screaming his name. With a final few thrusts, he came as well, moaning.

And then…

Cuddling?

Kisses?

No.

After he pulled out not-so-gently, he climbed off the bed, grabbed his clothes and retreated for the bathroom.

_Oh Tyson…what's happened to you?_

**TBC…**

**A/N: I thought you all deserved this chapter =) my very first actual lemon! Years and years of reading yaoi have given me all of the knowledge I needed to write this chapter. Haha lul. Please read and review.**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: **You know what I wish? I wish my other stories got as many hits/reviews/favs as this one .__. Seriously. It kinda blows…NOT THAT I AM NOT APPRECIATIVE! I love you guys for even liking this story which now that I re-read it it has a lot of grammar/spelling mistakes and the program I typed the chapters in randomly eats words and takes them out of my story -,-

**Fallen-Crystal-Seraph:: **glad I could make lawls happen 8'D

**Annoying talking animal:: **xD that definitely would have been a hilarious ending to that chapter. Ahh you and your bears and your bats and your rats and your hats.

**Neko-Jenn:: **Tyson SHOULD die via lamp but sadly, that would kill the story. Thanks for all your reviews.

**Awed-Reader:: **Because Ray is cool. That's why 3 Tyson hits Max because, as was implied but never directly stated, he's a freak and he's discovered it brings him joy to hurt him. Tyson wouldn't be Tyson if he wasn't a douche ((..that's actually more fitting for Kai but oh well. Kai is un-douchey in this story)) and thank you! Actually, I think you're the only one who noticed there even WAS a lemon in the last chapter. Nobody else commented on it Dx ohh lul.

**Warnings: **HEY HOE, LETS GO! No. seriously. Lets go, hoe.

**Disclaimer: **The only things I truly own are my non-sensical warnings and disclaimers.

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 19**

There are plenty of times in my life where I have been angry. Infact, more often than not I AM angry. So also, there have been plenty of times in my life where I have been angry enough to beat the living shit out of someone. I've done it a lot in my lifetime. But never have I ever felt the desire to hit someone I love. I mean, not that I've really loved that many people. Tala…maybe Bryan…but that's different. I'm okay with hitting them. Mostly because the love I have for them is brotherly. Nothing romantic. But my love for Ray is definitely something else. Beyond family and friendship. Beyond anything this world could ever conceive. I love him no matter what. But…

That doesn't change the fact that today, I sincerely wanted to grab him round his throat, choke him and then finally drop him when he's moments from blacking out and just beat the living shit out of him. I really really wanted to.

Now don't jump to conclusions here.

I didn't do anything to him. I wanted too. But I didn't. If I had it would have made me just like Tyson. Then Max and Ray would have discovered that they could run away together, off into the sunset and Tyson and I would hook up and lots of sex would ensue. Well…that's what would have happened if I had hurt Ray and if this was a crappily written, cheesy ass fan girl-squeal-inducing fan fiction of pure shit.

Wait…

Waaaait…

Okay so this is a crappily written, cheesy ass fan girl-squeal-inducing fan fiction of pure shit.

But that's not my point.

Eh…what was my point?

….

Oh right!

Why I wanted to choke Ray.

So earlier today we were locked in our room, going at it for around the fifth time today when I pressed down hard on his wrists and he yelped.

I'm guessing we all know where this is going right? So I'll spare you the details. Anyway, because im a guy and because I was already fucking him I wasn't about to stop. But right after we finished (and cleaned up, mind you) I grilled him about it.

_- - Flashback - -_

"_Why? Huh? What's going on?" I knelt down in front of my beautiful neko-jin, but couldn't take my eyes from his newly scarred wrists. A trembling whisper just barely reached my ears. I frowned._

"_Max? what's Max got to do with this, Ray?" I growled, bringing my eyes to his. He looked afraid. At first I thought for himself. But then I looked beyond the emotion. There was something else there. Something Ray was known for. _

_Selflessness._

_- - End Flashback - -_

And my genius self put two and three and a nickel together and solved the equation.

Ray wasn't cutting because he was unhappy and not because it really had anything to do with him.

He was doing it because he was scared…for Max.

He explained it to me. His thinking.

_When did Ray loose his sanity? _Was my first thought, shortly followed by _That sort of makes me want to cry._ And that was quickly followed by _When did I loose __**my **__sanity?_

Ray was hoping for a miracle.

And I was right there hoping too.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Tyson Granger's POV-- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - **

So I'm going to burn in hell.

But before I get that far, im going to be brutally beaten and tortured for the rest of my life. And you know what? Im going to be okay with that. Because its everything I deserve for what I've done to Max. Hitting him. Sleeping with him and then ditching. I'm a horrible person. But I can't help it. It's like some kind of psycho addiction. A real psycho addiction. I mean most of the addictions I've had in my lifetime have been weird but never psycho nor dangerous.

I mean, once when the Bladebreakers were just starting out, I was addicted to the froth on these coffee drinks Hiro use to buy. Like, severely, psychotically, addicted. And then one day he brought home some new brand. I was so mad. But like all good froth-fans I gave the drink a try. And promptly threw it out the window. Seriously. It landed outside in the yard. I gave up froth for life. Later on Max and I started a discussion on weird addictions. He brought up froth and asked me if I still had an addiction to it. I said' "I used to have one of those, but the frothing was too much for me to handle." (1)

And it was true.

Weird.

Yet true.

I hope this abuse addiction is like my froth addiction.

Short lived.

**TBC…**

**A/N: im not sure how much sense any of this chapter makes. You'd have to really be awesome to get it.**

**(1) - that quote. Okay, so, as a prize for quoting Oprah in their review, Annoying talking animal got to pick a random quote for me to use in this story. And that's the quote they picked. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO COME UP WITH THAT FROTH-BIT Dx I had to look up what froth was /fail**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N**: So….I just watched a video about Kai being a cheap prostitute.

…

Anyway! Thanks to those who reviewed. I don't feel like replying : | too lazy. BUT BUT I WILL SAY if you are even the slightest bit a fan of KaixTyson or RayxMax you need to get your ass to my profile right this second because under my updates at the bottom I have a link to a forum for RayxMax fans and in there is a link to a second forum for KaixTyson fans because DON'T LIE!! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ALL COUPLES xD

**Warnings: **This was written by an overtired, annoyed and slightly hyper author.

**Disclaimer: **I BOUGHT TWO BOXEN OF DOUGHNUTS

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 20**

"Ok…so what's the speed of dark?"

It was this sentence that started off the second week of our vacation. But it was also this sentence that started off the biggest war yet. Because with every question comes a response.

"My fist in your face."

That may not make any sense to you (heck, I even had to delve deep to crack the code on that one) but Kai knew what he was talking about when he said that. It's now been fours days since we discovered Tyson's psychotic dirty little secret. And with every passing day, Kai has been getting more and more angry. More and more anxious to take a lamp and beat him with it (I've found Kai has a thing for beating people with various forms of electricity. Which left me wondering if one day he would pick me up and use me to beat Tyson).

What followed after that response is what anyone should have expected.

Anyone but Tyson of course.

He didn't see it coming because he didn't know we knew.

But the second Kai's fist connected with his jaw for the first time and he stumbled back, smacking his head on the counter, I think he knew.

I know he knew.

And the fear in his eyes showed.

Kai did to Tyson what Tyson did to Max…only ten times worse

While he dulled it out with Tyson, I had to with Max. Unfortunately. For whatever reason he kept yelling at Kai to just leave Tyson alone. That Tyson wasn't at fault for anything. So with that…

I backhanded Max.

I felt like an ass for doing it.

But it distracted him long enough that I could grab him and pull him away from the room and away from the fight.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Kai Hiwatari's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

No!

No more!

This is it. There's no way I can sit back and pretend to ignore this any longer. Not when Max came down to breakfast, limping with a decent sized bruise on his cheek. Guess Tyson fucked up and hit him in the face on accident.

Heh.

Accident.

Yeah fucking right.

After sending that first punch it was on. No stopping me now.

"TYSON! YOU'RE GOING DOWN FOR THIS!!"

**TBC…**

**A/N: short chapter Dx but I think I got Kai a little more in characters (because I was watching Beyblade while writing this chapter LUL). Please read and review.**


	22. OMG

Hey Guys. Just thought i'd let ya'll know.

I got about halfway done with the next chapter and then my mom stole the laptop and hid it.  
so i cant update until she gives it back -.-

Im really sorry Dx 


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N:** OMG the laptop has finally returned and so have the updates. Thank you guys so much for understanding the stupid situation xP

**Annoying talking animal:: **he NEEDS someone better. But that doesn't mean he'll get someone better…or maybe he will. You'll just have to see yes? Yes.

**Awed-Reader:: **backhanding people who don't realize the situation they're in is ALWAYS necessary O lol. Why thank you ='D I have to say, kai and ray are the hardest ones to keep in character….actually..I don't think Ray has ever been IN character. I just sort of re-created him ^_^;

**Sweetpinkdreams:: **updating because you asked so nicely =D

**Warnings::**I believe I can flaaaaahhhy. I believe I can touch the skaaaahyy. I think about it every night and daaaay. Spread maahy wings and flahy awaaayyy. (the real warning is that I actually sang it out loud like this while writing it)

**Disclaimer: **There are a lot of things I own; my sketchbook, this cup of ice cream, your mom, etc. but Beyblade is not one of those things.

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 21: Because it Will Never End **_(im talking about this story)_

I have never kicked ass as hard as I did about five minutes ago. I left that damn "world champion" in a downright bloody mess on the kitchen floor. He's lucky all the sharp knives are hidden otherwise I would have grabbed one and cut him soooo bad. After beating that son of a bitch within a centimeter of his life, I retreated to find my kitten and Max. I've really taken to calling him that. My kitten. It just makes him sound extra fluffy.I found them upstairs in the hall, just outside of Max's bedroom door. And very apparently, some sort of…ahem…altercation, had taken place. Because both of them looked almost as bad as Tyson did. Though watching Ray hand Max his ass on a silver plate would have been fun, obviously the right thing to do was to find out what happened and then try and make things right.

That seems to be the theme for these past two weeks.

Making things right,

_Like they ever really were._

"Ray." I said, calmly, approaching the scene with caution. He turned his eyes to me which were now mere golden slits filled with anger. Such anger that I believe I have never really seen from him before. It was sort of…frightening. With not a word or a sound he stormed off to our bedroom in a very angry huff. Which confused me. Did I do something? I don't know what I could have done since I was just downstairs but maybe my simple appearance made him mad. Well…that's a very upsetting thought, isn't it? If just showing up pissed your boyfriend off enough to make him storm off then that is SOME weird relationship you have. Ignoring the weird feeling in my chest, I decided to acknowledge the other seemingly frustrated person in the hallway.

"Max." I tried, turning to the blond who looked less mad and more…everything other unhappy emotion. I don't think I will ever quite understand how someone can show more than a single emotion at a time. He stared down at his bare feet and we stood in silence for only a few minutes before he answered in a rather defeated tone of voice.

"Yeah? Come to bitch me out too?"

Bitching him out sounded like a really good idea. Definitley something that needed to be done considering the situation. But…

"Apparently Ray did enough of that." I said, crossing my arms. Really. I couldn't let down my cool exterior too much. That just wouldn't be proper etiquette. That and…Max and I have never really spoken all that much. Mostly just hellos and things. For the most part we simply avoid each other. But it's an acknowledged avoidance. He knows it. I know it. And it's really all good. He never comes to me for things and I most certainly never go to him for anything (unless I get a random late night sugar craving. In which case, I make a pit stop at Max's room). Despite how it looks, Max and I have a special kind of relationship. It really doesn't have a name…but it's there. And for that reason this little problem with Tyson needs to get solved.

He raised his eyes from the ground to me and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"How bad did you hurt him?" he asked, shuffling awkwardly. I sighed, dropping my arms and putting my hands in my pockets as well. Making sure I had his complete attention, I answered.

"Only as bas as he hurt you."

**TBC…**

**A/N: OH HO HO!!! Here you guys go 8'D next chapter should be longer. please read and review. **


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N:** I believe that if the content of a chapter is good and if the author updates really frequently, there should be no reason to request longer chapters.. I do what I can to make the chapters longish but I end them when I feel they needed to be ended.

**Annoying talking animal::** xD well im glad you got something important from the last chapter lol. You shouldn't curse plot developments or else they'll come and eat your imaginary sharks. 8'D wouldn't that just be the best reason for Ray to be mad?

**Warnings:** this chapter was written while I was listening to the Beatles…so…who the fuck knows how this will turn out (other than annoying talking animal who knows every plot twist that's coming 3 )

**Disclaimer:** I own my mcdonalds breakfast. I own my face. But I do not own Beyblade.

**A Careless Whisper – Chapter 22**

I don't know how he's managed it. I really don't. We're dating and we share the same room but SOMEHOW he's managed to avoid me all week. Every time I walk into the same room as him, he leaves. If I try and talk to him he ignores me. This happened the day before training started back up. Which, for those who can't follow the calendar this story is on, was today. I managed to corner him in the kitchen even though I would have rather picked another time because my silly little neko-jin looked a mess and I found it very hard to keep a straight face. Cornered, wearing kitty pajamas, holding a spatula covered in chocolate. That was the scene laid out before me and I wanted to eat it.

You're probably thinking this whole thing has something to do with a few days earlier when he stormed off to our room after I beat the shit out of Tyson. Well, congratulations on having a fully-functional brain. Because that's exactly what it is. I don't know what Max said to Ray to make him act like this, but I was sick of it. Being ignored and avoided for five days can drive a person crazy.

And that's exactly why after I cornered him, I grabbed the chocolaty spatula from his hand and smacked him on the top of the head with it.

"OW!"

Satisfied to get a vocal response for the first time in days, I threw the utensil in the sink and pinned my kitten against the counter. Of course, being just as (if not more) stubborn than me, he still tried to avoid and ignore me even though I was now pressed right up against him. He struggled, hissing at me.

"Ray! Stop being stupid, dumbshit!" I snapped.

Hi. My name is Kai and I just signed my name on my own death wish. Never insult someone who has sharp teeth and claws of death and destruction. Have you ever gotten scratched across the face fifteen times by a cat on steroids? No? Well that's about the amount of pain I felt at that moment as Ray's fingernails connected with my face repeatedly.

"Ray!" I gasped, this time in pain instead of anger. Backing away from him a little, I lightly touched the places he had scratched. Little dots of blood came back on my finger as I pulled my hand away. With confused eyes I watched him, leaning on the counter looking no longer like he was trapped; but more like he was being tortured.

"Just leave me alone." He hissed, moving away from the counter, trying to pass me. My face hurt like hell in several places but I ignored it, stepping forward. This wasn't over until I said it was. Grabbing him around the waist to keep him from moving, I pulled him against me.

"Ray please!" I don't know what I was pleading for. I have never needed to plead or beg. If this was anyone else I probably could have just blown it off. But it was him. And that made it ten times more important that I find out what was going on in that head of his. He had stopped trying to get away but was glaring at me with the same intensity that he had had back in the hallway days ago.

He tried to get at my face again with his nails but I interfered with his plans, grabbing his wrists. He froze, eyes meeting mine. Those no-longer-familiar golden depths were filled with all-too familiar emotions. Shame, pain and embarrassment. Dropping my head down, I touched my forehead to his, sighing.

"Ray. Ray. Ray." I repeated, letting go of his obviously newly-sliced wrists and wrapping my arms around him. Burying his face against my shoulder he cried. Ignoring the fact that he had tried so hard to ignore me.

He was crying harder than I had seen in months.

And like the first time

There was nothing I can do.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -Ray Kon's POV- - - - - - - - -- - - - **

Avoiding and ignoring are not the best ways to fix a problem. But for me right now, they are the easiest. I've been avoiding Kai all week, ever since the hallway incident.

_Flashback_

_I shoved Max back against the door, trapping him from going to rescue Tyson._

_"Listen to me, Max! Don't care about him! He obviously doesn't care about you." I_ _pleaded with him, dropping my arms to my sides. Max glared, tears threatening to fall from saddened blue eyes._

"_You speak like you know what it's like to be cared for." He mumbled angrily._

_I straightened, confused._

"_I do know, Max. Kai cares for me very much." I said, thrown off by this side of Max that I had never really seen before. He gaped before he tilted his head back against the door, closing his eyes._

"_Right. Keeping believe what you want, Ray."_

_End Flashback_

Though this all started out with a mutual lust for each other, I was sure my relationship with Kai had grown into something more. Love. Caring for each other. But I guess that just wasn't the case. I guess for me it was more but for Kai it was nothing but a chance to practice his lying skills.

After that moment, just before Kai showed up, Max let me in on a little fact I hadn't thought about.

Kai was with me.

But he never did dump Meikayla.

**TBC…**

**A/N: another chapter to leave you wondering 8'D please read and review!!**


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N: ** xD s'all good now. WELCOME BACK 8'D guess who had four cups of coffee today!? MEEEEEE!

**Annoying talking animal:: **OHHH I thought you could see every plot twist coming! Muwahaha?

**Kagzii: **AHHA! I knew it was somewhat confusing O thank you very much for reviewing!

**Warnings: **Uh….I really can't think of anything that hasn't been previously mentioned.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 23**

Sometimes I just don't understand where people are coming from. I find it difficult to step out and into their world. Trying to figure out how others must be feeling and why they feel that way…well, it's not really my forte. So right now I'm sitting in the hallway, leaning against the locked bedroom door and trying to figure out where Ray is coming from. I finally figured out why he's been all upset and really? It floors me that he can even think about something like that. I mean…as far as he knows Meikayla was never really my girlfriend so I shouldn't have to formally break up with her.

Right? Ignore the fact that I said 'as far as he knows' because it isn't important.

…

Alright so it's pretty important but..what he doesn't know can't hurt him right? So why add fuel to the fire by telling him that for the past 10 years I've been engaged to her.

That's right.

I'm engaged to Meikayla.

And there's no way I can change that.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Tyson Granger's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Do you know what it's like to be confined to a bed for days on end?

Do you know what it's like to be confined to a bed for days on end with a beautifully abused blond taking care of you?

It's actually pretty wonderful.

Though I haven't gotten much rest since..well..you know. The whole kitchen show-down between myself and Kai. I've been thinking. Yes. I've spent DAYS thinking. And so far my mind keeps coming up blank. Anyway like I said, Max has been taking really good care of me (though im not sure why he cares) and it's been making it more difficult to come up with a solution to my entire situation.

The situation?

I beat Max

Frequently.

I get enjoyment out of it.

But I love him.

Don't give me that look. I know how I feel. I really do love him. I love talking to him, cuddling him (fucking him but SHHH you didn't hear that one from me) and just being with him. I just all around love everything that has to do with Max.

So im more than confused now.

Because this is going to end up destorying us and that's the last thing I want.

_I can't go a day without him._

I frowned at the mere thought of never seeing him again._  
_

_He's my world._

Sighing and ignoring the weird stare I was receiving from the previously mentioned blond, I closed my eyes.

_So why can't I stop hurting him?_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Kenny's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

I'm not naïve.

Don't get me wrong here, I don't know every little detail.

But I do know the basics and those are frightening enough. (and somewhat scaring, if I do say so myself).

So much as happened in the last three months that I just don't know what to do with myself. First we find out Kai has been living a lie, then he starts dating Ray (amongst other things) and then Max tried to kill himself (im still not sure why..) and THEN I discover that Tyson and Max have something going on which then turns out that it's an oddly abusive relationship (maybe that's why?) but THEY SAY THEY LOVE EACH OTHER. Well, I don't doubt Max. But Tyson…eh…im starting to think he needs shrink.

Anyway, and now, today, just a few short days from Christmas, a weird package arrived.

And guess who it's for?

Right.

Kai.

There isn't a return address but the word IMPORTANT is stamped all over it so im going to go with my gut feeling and say that it's important. Deciding to give it to him now, rather than later I marched upstairs to find Kai sitting in the hallway, looking very dead. Frowning, I looked him over once. Unwashed and unstyled hair. Pajamas on. He must have been sitting there for awhile. Wonder why he isn't in his room…

Opening my mouth, I received a half-hearted glare.

"Don't ask."

Closing my mouth, I nodded.

"Right." without a word I handed him the "important" package and left him to it. Though I have to admit my curiosity was killing me. Grabbing Dizzi from the coffee table, I settled onto the couch.

_'I hope he tells me what was in there.'_

**TBC…**

**A/N: that was pretty easy to right. AND THE PLOT DEVELOPMENT CONTINUES. Please read and review.**


	26. Chapter 24

**A/N:** SO OMG I haven't update in like…three days. Guess why? No. Not school. Other peoples fanfictions! I haven't read other peoples stuff in awhile and I just got back into it so I've fallen a tad behind. Sorry guys ^_^;

**Fallen – Crystal – Seraph::** heck yes he is O silly kai is silly yes?

**Annoying talking animal::** hahah that movie sucked so hardcore Dx though I do love reading you silly predictions xD they just make my day. Actually you make valid points that im going to do this for…

**HEY GUYS. HOW MANY OF YOU THINK IM PLANNING ON MAKING MAX AND TYSON STAY TOGETHER??!!**

**Warnings:** if there is less profanity in here than usual it's because my parents are in the next room and could come in at any second 3

**Listening to::** Day N' Nite by Kid Cudi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or Kid Cudi (unfortunately)

**A Careless Whisper – Chapter 24**

Weddings are so beautiful. A church filled with those people who love you, support you and are very excited to finally be able to get rid of you. The girls are all dressed up though nothing can compare to the beauty of the bride. Dressed in white, all done up in a way she will probably never ever be again in her life. Walking down the aisle like a bashful model. The boys are dressed in their best, the groom carefully blending in; not willing to show his emotions towards this special day. And the guests. Some will try to out-dress the bride while others will dress plainly and respectfully allow the bride her spotlight.

At least, that's all what a wedding should be.

My wedding, I get the feeling, will be something more like this:

Gruesome like a rain cloud has fallen around everyone but the bride and grooms parents. A church filled with forced guests with forced smiles. The girls all dressed up, looking bored. The bride, dressed in white, all done up. So fake. Head to toe. Heart to appearance. Fake. Walking down the aisle like she's going to meet her death. The boys dressed in their forced best, the groom in hiding hoping to avoid the event. And the guests. Half in despair, half in hope that the bride and groom to-be before them will one day fall in love on their own

Yes. That will be my wedding.

Well…unless we can stop it, anyway.

Forced. Fake.

Why?

Because I'm not the one he loves and I certainly don't love him.

I don't want to marry Kai.

Especially not while he would rather marry someone else.

**- - - - - - - - -- - - Kai Hiwatari's POV- - - - -- - - - - -- **

Apparently I've somehow gotten myself in God's favor.

Because Ray listened.

I explained.

Ray screamed. Ray cried.

I wanted to as well.

I know I should have told him earlier, but something like that. Would you have been able to tell your lover something like that easily? No. You wouldn't have.

Finally the calm after the storm came.

I leaned back, keeping my kitten as close to me as he could physically be. He looked up at me with those bright, golden eyes and smiled weakly, hope and despair battling it out for a chance to appear in those eyes.

"So…does this mean you'll be leaving me?"

No thoughts.

No second.

No hesitation.

I pulled him up and kissed him hard on those soft lips of his.

"Hell no."

**TBC…**

**A/N: I will stop reading and update O YES I WILL!! Next chapter will be written when my parents aren't around. They're the reason this is so short. So please read and review!!**


	27. Chapter 25

**A/N:** happy homecoming week, foos!!! :D ahhhaha im in such a random good mood so imam update!!

**Annoying talking animal:::** …potatoes and salsa dancing?? Oh ho ho! What KIND of salsa??!! But yes. Cheerfully uncheerful developments and WHO KNOWS what Tyson will do next.

**Awed-Reader:::** MY LOVE!! I HATH MISSED YOOOUU!!! /fail I really hate your roommates O yes I do. Psshhh you know you're forgiven. Just don't let it happen again or I will have to smack you over the head with a chocolate covered spatula!!

**Warnings:** Random. I can see the future and this will be random.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own beyblade or any of its characters but I wish I did so that I could make everyone sex each other up hardcore all day long.

**A Careless Whisper – Chapter 25**

I somehow knew the second I laid eyes on it that the "important" package Kenny brought to me was going to put a damper on my good spirits. Yes. I can be in a good mood sometimes. I repeat SOMETIMES. And this had been one of those times. All curled up with my kitten after having some rather…delicious make up sex when my brain decided I needed to remember the stupid package Kenny brought me while I was sitting out in the hallway waiting to face my doom.

So what could possibly be contained in an envelope that could put a damper on my yummy post-sex good mood?

An invitation.

From my grandfather.

To my own wedding.

**- - - - - - - - - - - Max Tate's POV- - - - - - - -- **

I can't do this anymore. I thought I could.

I love him so much that each strike hurts more emotionally than it does physically. But I can't be with him anymore.

I want to be. I don't want to give up on him.

But I have to.

There's someone for me.

It's just not him.

No matter how many stars I wish on.

No matter how many candles I blow out.

No matter how much I pray.

Tyson will never be the right one for me.

So that's it then.

Watching him from across the room as he fiddles around with his beyblade, he looks so innocent. So focused and happy. It almost makes me want to keep trying.

_But that would be such a waste._

_He's not worth it._

But I really want him to be.

Oh..see now he's looking at me funny.

"Whatcha lookin at, Maxie?"

I smiled softly, resting my chin on my hands.

"You."

**- - - - - - - ---- - - - - - - - Tala Ivanov's POV - - - -- - - - - - -- - **

"Mail."

Trying to look cool and uncaring (though im not sure I can pull that look off anymore) I took the envelope handed to me by what I can only define as the most attractive male in my life. I'm sure many people would argue that Kai is the most attractive male in the gang but…they've never seen Bryan naked before now have they? No. Thought not.

"What is it?" I asked. It's one of those things that even though you know the person who handed it to you has no clue, you still have to ask. It just needs to be done. Taking a seat next to me, my lavender-haired love snorted.

"Like I know."

Obviously.

I opened it, pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper.

"What's it say?" Bryan asked, resting his chin on my shoulder to read it with me. I tried to hide my blush but very obviously failed. Bryan kissed my cheek, smirking. I pretended to be offended, returning about half my attention back to the sheet of paper in my hands that i had now identified as an invitation.

"Uh…lemme read it first."

I gaped at the invite.

"Kai's getting married?!"

**TBC…**

**A/N: short Dx omg. Failfailfail. Im so sorry. Please read and review!**


	28. Chapter 26

**A/N**: homecoming is now down and over with 8'D so im hoping I can get back to updating more often (like I said. I hope. Sometimes things just get in the way 3)

**Annoying talking animal:: **true dat 8'D

**Awed-Reader:: **xD you just won.

**Warnings: **to see all warnings for this story check the previous 25 chapters. Kthxbai

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 26**

Dear Journal,

I know I really haven't written in here for…well…I've never written in here, actually. The day I got this from Mariah I thanked her and then stuffed it in the top drawer next to my bed. I've never felt the need to write to something that couldn't read or write back. But now…there's just too much going on and i just dont think keeping it all in my head can really be all that healthy. In the past few months so many things have changed, for the good and for the bad. (but mostly for the bad). I should fill in with everything but im just so sick of repeating myself. So I guess ill just stick with the recent shit. At least that way I can maintain some of what's left of my abused sanity.

Kai got an invitation to his own wedding in the mail a few days ago. Yeah. His own wedding. Some traditional, arranged marriage to that god-awful Meikayla that I hate so much. Am I pissed he didn't tell me sooner? Of course. But im glad he decided not to go along with it. He hasn't told me what he's planning but knowing him he's got something ingenious going on in that gorgeous head of his.

Lets see….what else is there. Oh! How could I forget? Max finally decided he'd had enough. He broke it off with Tyson and let me tell you! That did NOT end well. I mean, nobody was expecting it to end super awesomely or with lots of smiles. But…I mean…nobody really expected it to end the way it did. Lets just say Max is now in the hospital. With a mild concussion and quite a few stunningly black and blue bruises. And what about Tyson? Well, Tyson is also in the hospital because after we found Max, Kai just about murdered him. Seriously. He was about to take a knife and off Tyson. Not that it would have been an entirely bad thing, but of course nobody wants to see such a sexy person go to prison and end up someone's bitch. (he's my bitch and my bitch alone, bitches)

We got a long, ranty voicemail from Tala of Kai's old team the Blitzkrieg Boys. Srsface. That guy can rant and rant and still have more to rant about. In the end, Kai unplugged the phone. I still think he owes them an explanation but eh. Who am I to tell him what to do?

Poor Kenny. He just seems so…lost in all of this. He's trying to be on everyone's side and it's just not possible. On top of that he's been working his ass off for us on new blades and shit. Because, as we all know, Kenny is the sex. Well…not literally. But in a completely metaphorical way, he is.

As for things between Kai and I…well…besides the whole arranged marriage thing, things couldn't be any better. I really feel like we're making it work even through this massive storm of horrid things going on around us. All I can say there is…

At least we aren't getting attacked by zombies.

Yes.

Everything is fine and dandy until zombies show up. And then you're like "fuck! Zombies! What now?!" Uh…yeah….sorry, journal. Im getting a little off track.

Sex!

_Yes. That statement is relevant._

Have I ever mentioned it's amazing?

Ahhh life is good.

/irony

Sincerely Your Bitch,

Ray Kon.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Tala Ivanov's POV- - - - - - - - - - - -**

"BITCH!!" I yelled, snapping my cellphone shut.

"Who's a bitch?" Bryan asked, half buried in our closet looking for his shoes.

'_you. You're the bitch. My bitch. Hmmm omnomnom.' _I shook my head. _'down boy! Down!'_

"Ahh..Kai. He disconnected his phone." I muttered, standing up from our bed to focus completely on mentally laughing at the sight before me. Because really, what's funnier than someone getting themselves stuck in a closet while looking for the shoes they were everyday? nothing, i tell you. nothing.

"You know, you should just stop putting your shoes in the closet." I offered, smirking as he growled.

"fuck you."

"Now or later?"

"…."

"You know you love me."

"….."

"Bry?"

"……"

"….I'm just gonna…go now."

**TBC…**

**A/N: WEIRDNESS. Please read and review.**


	29. Chapter 27

**A/N:** I am SO SLOOOW Dx I am also SO SOOORRYYY. Its almost midterm so school hath been my main focus. BUT HERE IS CHAPTER RAWWWR 27!!! Sorry if its…eh…not up to par. Im very distracted right now (as you will notice if you read the warning)

**YOU GUYS ROCK MY NON-EXISTANT SOCKS OFF!!!!!**

**Warnings: **written while I was on the phone with a rather overly-attractive male an his very attractive friend…WIN YES?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblae or any of its characters.

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 27 **

I'm not racist against white people.

Infact, if I was, that would make me a very big hypocrite.

But what I am racist against, is the color white.

My whole life I grew up learning to love every color on the rainbow, and every color the rainbow is prejudice against. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, indigo, pink, black, white, turqoise. Everything and everything,. Infact, im pretty sure in my lifetime I've worn just about every color there is known to man kind. Colors were my friend. White included. That is, until recently.

Do you know what spending a week in a hospital can make you do?

It can make you hate the color white.

I know some people can argue that white is not a color and therefore this entire chapter so far has been irrelevant. But then I would have to call those people stupid because if they made that statement, it would mean that they thought at some point in time that this story was relevant and LET ME TELL YOU, this story (though maybe you cant see it yet) has never (and will never) be relevant.

Uh….anyway.

So I hate the color white.

Im in the hospital.

I think I might be going crazy.

The food is almost as bad as the color scheme.

But the good news?

I get to leave today.

Finally.

_I really cant take this._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Kai Hiwatari's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - **

A hammer.

No…

A chainsaw!

Eh…or maybe a steamroller!! Or a whole country of people with handguns! Or some Halo nerds!

Yeah! Halo nerds!!

Im going to get and army of Halo nerds armed with hand guns to drive a bunch of steamrollers over to Voltaire's house and I am going to make them KILL HIM.

Yes.

That seems like the most logical plan of action.

Except…I would probably be discovered.

And then I would have to go to jail.

And that would mean no more sex with Ray..

No Ray in general.

…

Fuck.

Screw that plan.

Sorry, Halo nerds.

I cant kill him. But…how else can I deal with this? I can't marry Meikayla. I don't love her. I have no desire to be with her. My heart belongs to Ray and that's where it's staying. But my grandfather has all the say and power in this. It's been decided for years. Back when I thought I was straight. Back when I was completely okay with the idea of marrying a girl.

But now, I cant do this.

I cant go through with it.

But I cant kill him.

So…

_Maybe I should kill her?_

No! bad, kai! No killing anyone! Ahhhh geez.

I need a nap.

**TBC….**

**A/N:……please read and review.**


	30. EPIC AUTHOR NOTE

**An Author Note of Epic Proportions!!**

I feel like I need to be shot for not updating .____.

I have the **time **to update

But I don't have the **inspiration**

SOMEBODY  
INSPIRE ME  
**I LOVE YOU**

O

Srsface, guys.

If somebody can inspire me to type some shit up  
I will..uh…I dunno

But I'll do something awesome for them.

_(whatever that may be)_

So!

Sorry this isn't a fantastic update

But if someone loves me there will be an update..

….

Soonish.

Hopefully.

**Dx**


	31. Chapter 28

**A/N: **I sent out a cry for help for my writers block and OH BOY did you guys deliver 8'D after reading the messages I got I started formulating this chapter. You guys are seriously the best fucking reviewers EVER!!!

Thanks especially to Awed-Reader, Annoying talking Animal AAANNNND my new found love Lipton 8'D srsface. If I could keep all three of you in my closet I would.

**Warnings: **everything previously mentioned is a warning. This whole story is a warning for what your life is going to be like in 5 years. ANYWAY. This is just going to be a little more like a filler chapter just to help my brain relax so I can get back into the plot later on. So for now, just enjoy the fact that I did indeed update xD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters, FOO. I also do not own Owl City but I DO own Proposition 9 3/4 thank you very much.

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 28 ||filler chapter||**

_You would not believe your eyes if 10 million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep._

On and off my life has been a living hell. Actually, the hell factor has been more turned on than off as I've grown up. From being raised by such a one as my grandfather, to living in the abby for the Genies World Record Books longest living nightmare and to the nightmare I had recently gone through: trying to cover up who I am, trying to pretend to be something I was raised to be but I'm really not, and finally…to helping the one who has grown closest to my heart deal with such a pain that I can not even fathom.

_Cuz they fill the open air and leave tear drops everywhere you'd think me rude but I'd just stand and stare._

Ray. My kitten. My love. My soul. How quickly he has gone from being the guy I sort of knew and really wanted to fuck around with, to being the one I can not live a day without.. To being the one I love despite not really knowing how. In everything there has never been a one true soul to understand me. An I never thought there would be someone out there for me. Not in this big world. No. there really couldn't be. But I found everything I thought could never be mine and I found it in him. This unexplainably beautiful neko-jin from who-knows-where in China. Oh god how I love him.

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly._

We've been through so much together. So many things in, around and out of the Beyblading world. We've faced enemies, faces friends, faced some of the biggest challenges ever. Some that most people don't have the opportunity to go through. Challenges that build a person to be who they are. Or in some cases, to make them better than they are.

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep cuz everything is never as it seems_

Though I think with Ray, there is no way to make him better than he is. Than he ever was. In my mind, he's always been perfect. Not a thing in the world exists about him that could possibly make him better. He is Ray. And I love him that way. Speaking of my precious lover…

_Cuz I get a thousand hugs from 10 thousand lightning bugs as they try to teach me how to dance_

He's finally done in with the cutting. It's been almost three weeks since the last time he took anything sharp to his flesh and I'm so proud of him. Cutting can be an addiction. It was for him. It was for me. And as we quickly found out, it was for Max for a while. Speaking of Blondie, things are going pretty well for him. He's staying with his dad right now to try and let the storm settle between him and Tyson but he's healing. Physically, mentally and emotionally. The scars will always be there, but I think he's smiling these days. I can't say the same for Tyson but…well, I don't think I could really care less about him right now. Talking to him…about him…anything like that really brings my mood down. As far as love goes, I think I heard from Ray that Max has a new love interest. He hasn't told me who yet, but my pretty little kitten approves so whoever the guy is he can't be too bad right?

_A foxtrot above my head a sock hop beneath my bed the disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

Tala and Bryan are stopping by in a day or two to help come up with plans for Operation Proposition 9 ¾. Yeah, pretty creative right? That was a team effort. The main goal of our operation is to ban straight marriage between Kai Hiwatari (that would be me, thank you very much) and every female on the planet and in outer space. Basically: make it so Ray is the only person who can legally marry Kai. The best plan ever right? I thought so too.

_Nothing is as it seems when I fall asleep._

"Kai?"

I blinked, rolling over to curl around my obscenely warm kitten.

"Hnnm?"

"Just checking."

_Leave my dork open just a crack please take me away from here_

I smiled softly, letting my eyes slip back closed as I pulled that warm body closer to me.

"Dork."

_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

He purred, curling up into a ball in my arms. Making sure he was comfortable, I allowed my mind to drift back off.

Oh how I love thinking at 4 AM.

_When I'm too tired to fall asleep?_

**TBC…**

**A./N: the lyrics are from Fireflies by Owl City. It's an epic song so if you've never heard it, check it out. It will make you obscenely happy. Please read and review!!!**


	32. Chapter 29

**A/N**: this is what we call an updating rampage. If im super inspired/ super hyper I will update a whole SHITLOAD of times in a matter of just a few days. I just updated my newest story Not Normal (its sort of like this only…kind of not) so now I must update THIS ONE!!!!

**Annoying talking animal:: **how on EARTH did you know that Max's new love interest is a squid!!?? Dx ……yes I definitely am having an easier time updating now. Especially having another new story up. Its given me ideas

**Awed-Reader:: **I would switch shows but then this one would never get updated ._. I seem to be able to only write for one series at a time xD lul. My closet is pretty small but I have managed to fit 3 averaged sized people and one smaller-than-average person in there at once. (srsface)

**Warnings: **MY BACK HURTS Dx owowowow (I don't know how that's a warning…but in 7 countries it is)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 29**

Russians.

I don't hate them but I most certainly do not have love in my heart for them. Especially after Dumbass Russian 1 and Dumbass Russian 2 showed up this morning. It's been only a few short hours since they arrived and already they've managed to tear most of the house apart. I feel bad for Ray who now is in the middle of trying to clean up after the two giant hurricanes called Tala and Bryan. Poor thing. I just might go and help him….then again, he agreed to the two of them being here so maybe I should just let him suffer.

I'm not even sure why they're here or why Ray said they could stay or why they're making out on my bed….wait…

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed, watching as the worlds two horniest Russians blinked at me from what I have to say is the most compromising position I have ever caught someone in.

"Can you tone it down just a little, Maxie?" Tala asked, curling back up on top of Bryan. When the fuck did they become a couple?! Why are they a couple?! I didn't even know they were gay! I mean I always had a feeling Tala was but Bryan?! I always pictured him as mindfucking and raping some Russian whore! Not actually settling down! And with a guy! A guy who is Tala! Tala is a guy right?

"Right." Tala answered my thoughts, smirking. Wait…answered my thoughts?

"I don't think he realizes he's thinking out loud." Bryan whispered, snickering.

"Oh shut up! And get off my bed!" deciding not to embarrass myself further, I retreated to help Ray clean up.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Kai Hiwatari's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Ok so maybe telling Tala and Bryan they could come over was a bad idea.

A really bad idea.

They've been here 5 ½ hours and already I hear Max screaming at them and my poor baby is busily cleaning up after the mess they made….in every single room of the house. Hearing grumbling, I turned to see Max stomping down the stairs looking uber pissed. He glowered at me.

"I hate Russians."

"We love you too," I replied, watching him stomp off elsewhere complaining about Russians. I mean really. Stereotypical much? We're not all gay, mean, perverted, sexually driven assholes….okay….so the three of us are. But im sure there are a lot of Russian who AREN'T like that…right? Right. Retreating to the kitchen I found Ray nibbling on a piece of toast while flipping through a little book he always takes with him when we go to tournaments and such. It's a book of phone numbers. every phone number of every person Ray knows. Weird right?

"Done cleaning?" I asked, taking a seat next to him at the table. He nodded.

"For now."

I sighed. That was probably true. Those too wouldn't stay quiet for long. Finding the page he wanted I guess, Ray set his toast down.

"Can you hand me the phone?"

I grabbed it from it's hold on the wall and handed it to him.

"Thanks." he quickly dialed the number he had found.

"Who're you calling?"

"Max's boyfriend."

Yeah. Okay. That doesn't tell me a lot. I crossed my arms after stealing his toast from the plate, taking a bite I continued.

"What's his name?"

"Johnny McGregor."

Blink once.

Blink twice.

_Johnny McGregor…where have I heard that before…_

Wait….

Max is dating Johnny from The Majestics??!!!

**TBC….**

**A/N: =D JOHNNY MCGREGOR IS A SQUID. Please read and revie****w**


	33. Chapter 30

**A/N:** ART ROOM FREE TIME!! And The Hoosiers for inspiration! Here is what you've been waiting for…. (maybe?)

Annoying talking Animal::: CAKE IS A LIE

Awed-Reader:::

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai/Angst/Yaoi/Language

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**A Careless Whisper – Chapter 30**

I'm not fully over Tyson.

I know, I know. I should be shot for that statement.

But he had my heart for a really long time. Letting him go was really the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I'm just lucky I had someone to cling too to help me through it all. NO! I'm not saying Johnny is just some rebound guy. I'm just stating that he's been really good at helping me start to get over everything that went on between Tyson and I.

I loved Tyson. I can't say I love Johnny, we haven't been dating for that long. But I do know that I feel something strange for him.

For all the fangirls on the record, he asked me out once he found out I was single again.

It made me smile.

It shocked me to hell and back.

But it made me smile.

I never saw him as someone I could be around and be comfortable….or happy for that matter. But he really can be just the nicest person if you're not a total retard.

Yes, I'm saying Johnny McGregor picks on retards.

But for whatever reason that doesn't make him any less appealing to me.

And so, as Tyson returns today, I prepare myself to tell him the news.

**- - - -- - - - - - - - Bryan Kuznetsov's POV- - - - - - - - - -**

I feel like I've gone from one nuthouse to another nuthouse. This place is like a fucking circus. It's not even halfway through the day and so far I've walked in on Kenny in his underwear, Max on his knees for Ray (he was helping him fix the hem of his tunic. Go figure. I never knew the kid could sew). I also saw Kai naked though I have to say im oddly used to that sight. And Tala has turned into a freaking mad scientist.

**Enter**: the notebook.

Not that sappy love story. The Notebook is a notebook that Tala and Kai are using to formulate ideas for Proposition 9 ¾ . here's a little glance.

_Tala Ivanov_

_Kai Hiwatari_

_Bryan Kuznetsov_

_Proudly present, as a part of Mindfuck Productions_

_**Proposition 9 ¾ .**_

_**Objective: **__avoid Kai's arranged marriage._

_**Time limit: **__two weeks_

_**Ideas: **__smash Meikayla's face in. smash Voltaire's face in. have someone kidnap Kai until after the wedding date. Force Kai and Ray to get married ASAP_

Obviously this is going to be harder than we first thought.

"Bry?"

I turned to see Ray standing in the doorway looking damn-near heavenly. Really. If neither of us were taken, I would seriously consider making him mine.

"Hey." I closed the notebook as he entered the room.

"How's it going?" he asked sadly. It sounded like a general _'yo, what's up?'_ but I knew he was talking about the whole reason Tala and I were even here. I sighed.

"Not that great so far."

His sad sigh mimicked mine.

"Do you think there's anything we can do?" he shifted from foot to foot, looking anything but hopeful. Crossing my arms, I thought it over.

I really don't think there's anything we can do.

I think Meikayla and Kai will get married.

I think Ray will get forced to the curb.

I think from here on in it's hell.

But of course Kai will kill me with nothing but a bucket of squid guts and a fork if I voice my negative thoughts to his precious kitten.

So, using muscles in my face I wasn't even sure I had before, I smiled.

"Yes. I think we can do this."

**Lie Lie Lie Lie**

_But he can't know that._

With a sudden bright smile, he left the room mumbling something about food. Letting the fake smile drop, I sat on the edge of max's bed.

Kai's in deep.

And he's dragging us all along for the ride.

**TBC….**

**A/N: please read and review.**


	34. Chapter 31

**A/N: **this chapter officially kicked my ass Dx

**Annoying talking animal::: **have you? You should tell me what that was like .___.

**A Scribble-Chan::: **xD kenny is the smex?

**Warnings: **etc.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 31**

I didn't really want to tell Tyson about Johnny and I.

"_YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!!"_

I was deathly afraid of what he'd say.

"_YOU STUPID WHORE!"_

But what I really should have been worrying about, was what he'd **do.**

"_FUCK YOU, MAX!!"_

_**Stick and stones will break my bones, but words will never hurt me**_

_**So shout and scream, swear and curse, but please don't you hit me.**_

The moment I told him he was up on his feet, screaming, cursing and name calling. I thought that was it. I thought I was home free.

Then suddenly he lunged at me.

Fists.

Hits.

Kicks.

Punches.

Bites.

Clawing.

My eyes stayed shut as he showed me just how pissed off he was.

And then, when I thought I was simply going to black out, he was gone. Opening my eyes I caught sight of Bryan slamming Tyson against the living room wall, laying the royal Russian smack down on his ass. Tala and Kai pulled me up from the floor and Ray checked me over.

"Max? Do you hurt anywhere?" he asked, lifting my shirt to check for bruises. I sighed.

"Dumb question."

Out of the corner of my eye I watched a rather freakish amount of floor leave Tysons mouth as Bryans knee connected hard with his stomach.

'_That can't be good'_

I looked away quickly.

'_why the hell do I care?'_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -Tala Ivanov's POV- - - - - - - - - - **

Today was supposed to be a day dedicated to working on a plan to get Kai out of his marriage. But screams from downstairs immediately nixed that idea. Bryan was out of the room before any of us could even stand. I followed, Kai and Ray following close behind me as I ran downstairs. Reaching the living room I watched in amazement as Bryan proceeded to beat the living shit out of Tyson and it didn't take long for any of us to realize why.

Max lay, only slightly conscious on the floor, bruised and bloody and it was very obviously Tyson's doing.

'_awww my baby cares' _I thought, slightly turned on by the idea of Bryan having a heart. (hey, you cant blame me can you?) But back on the task, I went to Max's aid with Kai, helping the blond up.

"Max? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Dumb question." Max snorted, sitting uneasily on the edge of the couch.

"Do you want some ice?" Kai asked, leaving the room when Max nodded. Seeing that Max was being taken care of, I went to Tysons aid. Okay…so not really his aid. But if Bryan continued the way he was he was going to kill Tyson.

'_not that that would necessarily be a good thing.'_

Knowing the one way to stop an angry Bryan, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him back away from Tyson who slumped down onto the floor.

"What are you doing?! I wasn't finished!" Bryan snapped, growling. I held him tighter.

"Yes. You are." I said, pulling him over to the couch. Sitting down, I kept him from going back. Kai returned and handed the ice pack to Ray who held it to Max's head. Then he turned and grabbed Tysons arm.

"W-whaaa?" Tyson groaned.

"You're done here." Kai said, dragging him out of the room but before he closed the door, he turned. "Ray, call Johnny. I think he'll want to know about this."

Ray nodded quickly and stood, leaving Bryan and I with a very out of it Max.

Silence over took the room.

No words were really needed.

As Bryan finally calmed down in my arms, I allowed myself a moment of rest.

Just a moment.

_How did these peoples lives turn to hell?_

**TBC…**

**A/N: irk…I hate this chapter so much. Please read and review.**


	35. Chapter 32

**A/N:** this chapter is both short and slightly funny though I didn't intend it to be. I just got an icepack thrown at my head so I'm in a really weird mood. On top of that, I don't feel like updating because barely anyone reviews these days…..but, for those who do (and I love you guys the most) ENJOY IF YOU CAN

**Annoying talking animal::: **well then please don't kill me Dx lawl. Yes! All is well for Max now.

**Warnings: **shounen-ai/angst/weirdness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 32**

Johnny has always been an angry person. Always. Or at least, he's always looked to be very angry. Maybe he's just a good actor. But when he showed up after I called him to inform him about what went down between Max and Tyson….well…I've never seen him so calm. That's right. I said calm. Whether he was just trying to keep it together for Max or if he just gets really weird when he's about to kill someone he was being really really calm. That is, until Max said that he deserved to be beaten up by Tyson.

Not just then, but when they had been together. He deserved it because he shouldn't have expected so much and now he deserved it because how could he dare to move on when Tyson was so upset over their breakup?

I think everyone in the room at that point wanted to both bitchslap Max and cuddle him because what the hell would ever make him think that way? Johnny though took it the next step and tackled Max, both cuddling him and bitching him out for that. Lets just say, the rest of retreated at that point to give them some privacy to talk. Tala and Bryan ditched for the kitchen and I headed up to bed, hoping maybe to take a nap. But of course, when you are who you are and you know who you know nothing ever goes as planned. Pushing open the bedroom door I spotted Kai sitting on the edge of the bed. He simply looked like he was focusing really hard on something so I walked quietly. But then, GO GO GADGET NEKO-SENSES, I noticed he wasn't focused. Or maybe he was. But the more important fact was that he was crying.

Kai_….crying?_

My brain threw out the red alert.

Alarms went off like crazy.

Why was he crying? It didn't make sense. He got to see Tyson get his just-deserts and here he was…crying. Doing what any good boyfriend would do, I stood back and watched.

Kai has always been good at comforting me, even with his lack of social skills.

But I? I've never had to comfort Kai in return before.

**How does someone even do that?**

I don't even know.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - Kai Hiwatari's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

All this time we've spent trying to work out a way for me to avoid my arranged marriage…and it doesn't even matter anymore. Boris took care of it for us without even trying. A part of me hopes he gets punished for his mistake….another part of me hopes Voltaire realizes it was an accident. It's weird…to want your past enemies to get off scot-free but then again everything these days is weird. Tyson beat up Max, Bryan beat up Tyson, I throw Tyson out, Johnny shows up and then my cell phone rings.

Who is it? Ian. While snooping around where shouldn't have been (one of his favorite past times), he overheard Voltaire talking (more like screaming) about it and thought I should know.

About what? Boris.

He was driving down the street just outside my grandfathers mansion on his way to do more of the perverted and sick things he does, when he ran her over.

_Boris ran Meikayla over with his Mercedes._

Ian's exact words.

I wasn't sure if I should be more shocked that she got ran over, more shocked that Boris drives a Mercedes or more shocked that Ian knows what a Mercedes looks like.

In the end though, he got to the part I had briefly wondered about: she died. On impact.

So…_I was free._

**Am free.**

…….

And not as happy about it as I thought I'd be.

Sure I didn't want to marry her, but she was still a friend to me.

Closing my phone and sitting down on the edge of my bed, I did the only thing my brain could think to do.

I cried.

**And I hated it.**

**TBC….**

**A/N: FAAAAIL. Please read and review thank you**


	36. Chapter 33: The End

**A/N**: I know this is really sudden for you guys but this is the last chapter. And yes I always planned for the story to end like this. It may just seem like crappy writing but its intentional.

**Zoranie: **LIPTON! Hehey!! Thank you so much for all of your reviews 3 (though you really shouldn't die on people Dx)

**Annoying talking animal:: **myez x_x

**Kiki Ling:: **thank you very much!!!

**Again, sorry to you guys if these seems like a random ending. But I promise you I've been planing this shit from day 1. We finally reach the end. If you guys want a sequel of some sort, say something about it in your review,. If not, then it doesn't matter either way.**

**A Careless Whisper - Chapter 33: The End**

_Hello. My name is Ray Kon and so far I've got to experience quite the life. From being stuck in my unworthy state of mind, unable to get out. To being stuck in a place where im friends with those I used to hate, I hate those I used to be friends with, to finding and keeping a love for a lifetime. I'm sure based off whatever it is you previously read you thought you were going to get some detailed drama. Am I right or am I right? Im so right aren't I? But that isn't what you're getting. What you are getting is the story of a timeskip. Why? Because I do not have the sanity to try and recount what all happened after the last chapter. Meikyala died. Kai cried. That's all your brain needs to know. What MORE you need to know is that that was almost seven months ago._

_Yeah. I bitchslapped a whole 7 months out of this story. Why? Because im the main characters and I can do whatever the fuck I want so get over it._

_Oh…im sorry. Was that rude? Not that I entirely care but to compensate for it ill give you a small recap of the stuff I was originally going to leave out._

_Meikayla died. Kai cried. Tala and Bryan kicked some more ass. Johnny got in there and kicked some ass when Tyson tried to get Max back. Max and Johnny are still together. Happily. Tala and Bryan finally left and everything is peachy keen between Kai and I. he eventually got over his ex-fiancé's death and everyone moved on._

_So now im sure you want to know "OH HEY, WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT THEN?!"_

_Nothing._

_I have nothing else to talk about._

_But im not ready for this to be over. Not yet. There's still so many gaps to fill in. So many things I left out._

_But do I have the time to fill you in?_

At the sound of a knock on his bedroom door, Ray glanced up from his journal.

"Yeah?"

Walking into the room he shared with his lover, Kai crossed over to his kitten, kissing his forehead.

"You ready to go? Max and Johnny are already waiting for us."

Ray nodded, smiling "Yeah. I'll be down in a second."

"Alright." taking his leave, Kai closed the door behind him. Turning back to his journal quickly, Ray decided how his story was going to end.

_No. sadly I don't have the time. Kai and I are meeting up with Max and Johnny for lunch. _

_Maybe I'll fill you in some other time, journal._

_Love Always,_

_Ray._

**/END**

**A/N: please don't shoot me? Possibility for a sequel? Idk. Read and review prz.**


End file.
